


Lord give me strength

by Redstoner



Category: Ben Brainard, CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic), Welcome To The Statehouse, Welcome To The Table
Genre: Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, requests open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 82
Words: 27,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redstoner/pseuds/Redstoner
Summary: Based off Ben Brainard's series on Instagram, TikTok and Youtube
Relationships: Florida State (Anthropomorphic)/Louisiana (Anthropomorphic), Washington D.C. United States (Anthropomorphic)/Florida State (Anthropomorphic)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 29





	1. Bet

**Author's Note:**

> He made a comment about wanting to read a fanfic and he was probably joking but yknow- ya boi back at it again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If I run and leap at DC he will almost certainly catch me in his arms” he hasn’t been fully listening, considering whether or not DC would actually catch him if he tried this. They were on speaking terms, so that had to mean something, right?
> 
> “Willing to bet?” Tex says, taking a sip from the bottle in his hand
> 
> “I get the top bunk and an extra bottle of beer everyday for a month if I’m right”
> 
> Lou and Tex share a look “you’re on”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one asked for this but uh... I think it’s funny

“If I run and leap at DC he will almost certainly catch me in his arms” he hasn’t been fully listening, considering whether or not DC would actually catch him if he tried this. They were on speaking terms, so that had to mean something, right?

“Willing to bet?” Tex says, taking a sip from the bottle in his hand

“I get the top bunk and an extra bottle of beer everyday for a month if I’m right”

Loui and Tex share a look “you’re on”

“But just to make it an actual challenge, we pick when”

He thinks about it for a minute, he was probably wrong, but they hadn’t said he would lose anything yet, so why not? “Deal”

—  
Turns out they’d picked one of the worst times, DC was gonna kill him. Not that he cared, the feds all sucked anyway. It’s the fact that they share a house that bothers him. 

DC and California were talking about whatever book DC had been reading earlier (probably, Florida hadn’t heard them, but California certainly had questions). He figured _some_ warning was need, it want against the rules or anything.

“Coming in!” He calls running over

“I’m holding coffee!!” DC drops the mug and catches the man charging at him once he leaps. 

He nearly falls trying to hold him up “can I put you down now?”

“Holy shit” he says “I get top bunk!” He doesn’t need a lecture on the other part of the reward. 

So he hops down and picks up the mug “sorry about that...” He looks over at the doorway where Loui and Tex are standing with shocked expressions “well uh...bye!” He sets the mug down on the counter and runs past them and up to his shared room.

“Either of you wanna explain that or...?” He hears California ask once he’s a bit farther down the hall. 

“Uh” 

“Don’t worry about it” 

‘ _Yeah, cause I got top bunk_ ‘ He thinks smugly, climbing over to the top bunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also really love only using nicknames for them when it’s a lot closer to being Florida’s perspective bc he’s really the only one who uses nicknames for everyone


	2. Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That’s the stupidest idea ever” 
> 
> “So we’re doing it?”
> 
> “Definitely”

He almost laughed when DC actually said they shouldn’t smoke in the house. As if _that_ would stop him. DC tried to separate him and Loui (another stupid idea and coming from Florida, that meant something) but Florida had managed to convince Colorado if they could switch and Colorado hesitantly agreed, upset at the thought of being closer to DC. 

“You know what? We should take down this wall- between our rooms”

“That’s the stupidest idea ever”

“So we’re doing it?”

“Definitely “

He grins back at his partner in crime and moves to grab another bottle from the cooler next to him. 

“We should-“ Loui looks at the wall separating their rooms “probably ask someone reasonable for help, DC would be pretty pissed if we actually broke the house”

“Let’s ask California”

“Right”

—  
“You want me to do what?”

“We’re gonna take down the wall between our rooms and get a bunk bed” Florida explains excitedly and Loui nods along. “But we don’t want to break the house”

“Really?” He almost feels hurt at how shocked California is _almost_ “Why?”

“DC’s not that bad-“/“other people live here-“ They glance at each other, an unspoken question falling between the pair. 

“That too I guess” Florida says, stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking down. 

California gives a small smile “ why me though?”

“What’re you gonna snitch?” Florida asks, looking up quickly. 

“No, but I had nothing to do with this”

Florida and Louisiana share a glance before looking back at California and holding their hands where they were visible “deal”

“Great so the first thing you do-“

—  
DC sighs, face palming “Why would you even-“

“We made sure to only get the wall!”/“You tried to separate us!” They glare at him

“First of all- Florida tried to smash down a wall the second we got here, how he managed to switch”

“Don’t worry about it” the pair replies 

He shoots them a glare telling them to shut it “That’s not the point”

“Well we wanted a bunk bed”

“And shared room”

“And you didn’t think to just take the same room-“

“More room for fun!” Florida exclaims

“That- alright well you could’ve asked”

“So you could say no?” Loui pipes up from next to him

“What about that time you told me I couldn’t pick pocket New York-“

“I stand by that-“

“You don’t even know what he did!”

There’s a crash from the other room.

“Stay here, I need to go see what that was” DC says, walking past them and shutting the door behind him

“Wanna go through his desk?”

“For sure”


	3. Stupidity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So then Florida, what is the height of stupidity, to you?” California asks, worried for the reply.
> 
> “Uhm....DC- how tall are you?” He smiles at him
> 
> “What?” He can tell it isn’t a good smile (if he was being honest, when would Florida smile without some....other meaning) 
> 
> Florida just smiles.

“And he completely ignores the actual facts and data I gave him, how stupid do you have to be-“

“That’s not that bad” Florida’s voice piped up from his place watching the microwave expectantly.

“So then Florida, what is the height of stupidity, to you?” California asks, worried for the reply. 

“Uhm....DC- how tall are you?” He smiles at him as he walks in

“What?” He can tell it isn’t a good smile (if he was being honest, he doesn't know when Florida would smile without some....other meaning) 

Florida just smiles. 

“So I missed something- what-“ he turns in time to see California duck his head, snickering slightly. 

“Uh-huh” Should he even ask? Wasn’t worth it “Florida- you cant put tinfoil in the microwave-“

“Why not” the man whines

“Because it’ll explode” DC rolls his eyes 

“Exactly!”

“That’s not-“ He sighs “alright”

He hears Florida saying ‘I told you so’ on the way out but decides it’s better not knowing, it’s Florida.


	4. Rules were made to be broken

“Florida you can’t use Molotov cocktails, they’re dangerous and against the rules-“ He tries to reason with the man, only to be cut off.

“Rules were made to be broken” he says, stomping his foot and pouting like a child 

“Nothing was made to be broken” DC replies, rolling his eyes

“Glow sticks” Louisiana pipes up from the couch “eleven across-“

“Vroom” 

“Thank you”

“What about piñatas” Texas says, walking into the kitchen

“What?” DC asks, exasperated 

“Those were made to be broken” He grabs the sugar from the cabinet by the microwave 

“Well-“ he tries to explain that those were very different from rules

“Karate boards” New York grabs a bagel from the freezer

“Spaghetti when you have a small pot” Louisiana speaks once more 

“And rules” Florida says, beaming. 

DC just signs and continues to his office, he could explain that one later.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why is DC acting so much more uh... done with us?" California asks, walking into the living room.

"That might be my fault" Florida admits, looking down. 

"Are we even surprised anymore?" New York asks, flipping through channels.

"Hey!" He sighs" He sneezed and I accidentally told him to shut the fuck up instead of saying bless you-"

"How the fuck do you accidentally tell someone to shut the fuck up-" New York starts, turning to him

"Better question is- what did DC say?" 

Florida doesn't move for a minute "He looked really confused-"

"Has anyone seen-" Speak of the devil "Florida."

He cringes, he was done for. "Yes?" He asks sweetly

"Not gonna work- Want to explain why the bathroom door has 'Penis man' written on it?"

"Not really?" DC shoots him a glare and he decides now's a good time to run, getting up and dashing the opposite way DC came. 

DC sighs and walks back to his office. 

"He did what?" California moves to sit next to him on the couch

"It's Florida, are we really surprised?" New York replies, finally deciding on a channel.


	6. Chapter 6

"Yeah but you'll give me-"

"What are you doing?" They glance over at Texas, who is standing in the doorway. 

"We've got a bet going- can Florida get DC to say 'what's updog'"

"Right" He says, considering it "One case of beer says ya can't"

"You're on" Florida replies "Hey DC!"

"Oh dear god- What'd you break" 

"Nothing, in fact- I figured it out"

"Figured what out" He asks, sighing and letting his hands fall to his sides

"Why you're such an ass"

"Yeah? Why's that?"

"You have updog" He replies, grinning. 

"What's updog?"

"Col, Get in here! I told you I could do it-"

"Do wha-oh" He pauses "Very funny" he says dryly

Florida laughs at Tex and Col's shocked expressions, he won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha what if DC did that on purpose....jk,,,unless 👀


	7. Flirt

"Why do I have to come?" He whines, trailing behind DC, "And I have to wear this stupid mask-"

"Shut up, this meeting is important and I don't need you destroying the house- do you need me to hold your hand like you're a child or can you act mature?"

There's no reply so he turns, Florida has fallen behind, stopped in his tracks and staring at someone behind DC. He turns, CDC is standing staring at his clipboard. He sees a lovestruck expression on Florida's face that makes him regret bringing him along. 

"So about-"

"Hi" Florida cuts him off and even though his mouth is covered, he can practically see the stupid grin on his face.

"Ignore him- please" He moves to push Florida behind him, who gets the message (surprisingly) and remains quiet for the remainder of the meeting. 

It's on the way out that the problems start. He should've realized sooner. 

"Can I follow you?" Florida asks, walking between DC and the CDC

"What?" They reply

"My mom told me to follow my dreams"

"Uh" CDC shoots DC a concerned glance and DC tries to move Florida to his other side. 

"Roses are red and my face is too, but that only happens when I'm talking to you" He smiling and it's obvious even with the mask.

_Why did I think it was a good idea to bring him?_

The CDC doesn't reply, avoiding looking at Florida, were they- were they not going to turn him down?

"Are you google? Because you're just what I've been searching for" He's leaning in now, head on their shoulder. 

"I'm at work" 

"That's fair- can I give you my number" _whywhywhy-_

"You're not-not really my type"

"Understandable, have a nice day" He returns to DC's side, but he's still smiling. 

What just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist DC asked later and the only reply was "Well they aren't an alligator- c'mon, I'm not That bad"


	8. Above the law

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> so i guess i ship this now...
> 
> no thanks uh...anyway-

He assumed it would be fine to bring Florida to the next meeting. He assumed wrong. He figured Florida would stop talking to them after they'd said they weren't interested. He didn't. 

"I just think that-" They were trying to explain how not viewing the numbers was dangerous, but between the lack of sleep and anxiety around this situation, it was hard to explain anything without getting angry. 

"I- have no control, can you work around this?"

"No! You need to-" 

"You ever notice how almost all laws use 'he' or 'she' in their clauses? That means that you, a person who uses 'they/them' are above the law and can't be arrested." Oh god. 

"Please just ignore him, how bad is not knowing the numbers?" They don't reply, staring blankly at the table.

"He has a point" They say, looking up finally. 

DC doesn't have to look to know Florida is beaming "Oh my god."


	9. 👀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here are some ship headcanons and incorrect quotes for all the comments I've seen recently (there are comments and they are GOLD)

Florida: I love you

DC: love you too-

Florida: [slams his hands on the table] I love you _more_

(After Florida begs him for _weeks_ )

Florida: Truth or dare

DC: *exasperated* truth

Florida: do you want to kiss me

DC: dare

Florida: [moves closer] I dare you to kiss me

DC: 

DC: never have I ever-

Florida: that's not the gaME

DC: [passed out on the couch]

[front door opens]

Florida: DC!!!! 

DC:

DC: *grumpily* what

Florida: I CAUGHT A BIRD!! *muffled chirping sounds can be heard*

DC: *sleepily* That's nice

DC:...

DC: WAIT WHAT?! PUT IT BACK-

Texas: so are you a big spoon or a little spoon?

Florida: I'm a knife

Louisiana and DC, from across the room: He's a little spoon

Florida: You're face angers me

DC: is that...affection to you?

Florida: SHUT up

DC: [crashed on the couch]

Florida, drunk: [crawls on top of him and curls up]

DC: [wakes up for just long enough to smile and pet his hair] love you too

Florida would definitely meet DC at the airport, but be there holding a huge sign that says 'NERD' and no one can convince me otherwise

Florida, randomly rolling over at 3 AM: why was I cursed with all of the dummy and none of the thicc

DC: I hope you know this haunts me

Florida: good

DC: [watching the news] some idiot tried to fight a squid at the aquarium 

Florida: [covered in ink] maybe the squid was being a dick

DC: it's dark out here-

Florida: don't worry, I got this! 

[He stomps his feet and his sketcher light up]

DC: why are you like this

Florida, glaring at DC: te amo

DC: ???

Florida, still glaring: Estoy enamorado de ti

Louisiana: [gives a 'I knew it smile' while taking a sip of his drink]

New Mexico: [surprised pikachu face]

Florida, realizing: pero te odio 

New Mexico trying not to laugh: really?

Louisiana, grinning: you sure about that?

DC is the type of person to say 'look behind you but don't make it obvious' and Florida just to be a little shit would turn his entire body around and go, 'WHERE?!'

Florida: wait you like me ??

Florida: for my personality ??

DC: believe me, I was surprised too

The first couple of days at the house they all have to use air mattresses but they fall short a few so a couple of them have to share with the person in the room closest to theirs (barely anyone actually listened) and DC had the room next to Florida's (to keep an eye on him). The first day, DC is so tired he just collapses onto their mattress without realizing Florida is already there and accidentally yeets him into the ceiling lmao

When they actually start dating, Louisiana narrates everything he's there for and Florida dies a little bit inside each time, like:

'He leans closer, cupping his face and'

'Loui, I love you man but I am DONE WITH YOUR BULLSHIT-'

He chases Loui around before deciding taking his alcohol stash would be better (god DC loved that idiot)

DC made the mistake of walking Florida up one day (by mistake) and Florida slaps him shouting about meth gators with jet-packs as he get up. They now have one of those wooden sign things that reads 'I'm Sorry For What I Said When You Tried To Wake me up'

Florida has no concern for his personal health whatsoever and DC who already overworks himself sees an opportunity to get a lunch date on his breaks, so he tells Florida (who stops by his office regularly) he won't eat until he finds out Florida takes care of himself. So Florida immediately panicking starts actually drinking water and starts eating lunch with DC while he's on break (Louisiana was 100% in on it don't worry)

[Florida and DC staring into each others eyes]

Louisiana: [opens a beer can]

DC: [turns]

California, thankful they're finally dating: they were having a moment

(in sync)Florida: and he's having beer/ Louisiana: and I'm having a beer

DC: [smiles]

Florida: [blushes]

Florida: [slams his hands on the table] that's fucking it, I'm killing him

Louisiana: or you can just ask him out

Florida: k-killing him is easier

Florida: DC told me I need to stop singing I'm a believer because it's getting annoying and I thought he was kidding

Florida: But then I saw his face

California: why-

DC, sighing: I want a divorce

Florida: the word 'nun' is just the letter n doing a cartwheel

DC: its three in the morning 

[texting each other]

Florida: I HAVE SO MANY STAB WOUNDS IN MY FINGERS

DC, worried: WHAT DID YOU DO?!

Florida: I HAVE SO MUCH GLITTER ON ME

Florida: IVE BEEN SEWI N G

DC: oh my god

DC: I THOUGHT YOU WERE HURT ARE YOU KIDDING ME I WAS REALLY WORRIED FOR A SECOND HOW ARE YOU THISADORABLE I WISH YOU ACTUALLY GOT STABBED SO MY HEART DIDN"T FEEL LIKE WOOSH BUT FUCK YOU

Florida: :)

DC, melting immediately: I love you

Florida: I know

Florida, trying to deny his feelings while talking to Louisiana: He's just the biggest asshole ever

Louisiana, seeing through his bullshit: You still can't tell me what he did-

Florida: he breathes 

DC: okay and I'm gonna go to sleep

Florida: okay

DC: so you have to be quiet

Florida: okay

DC: 

Florida:

DC:

Florida:

DC: *half asleep*

Florida: The snack that smiles back

DC: I can't believe you stole my heart

Florida: maybe you can steal my last name as revenge

DC: 

DC: but we don't

Florida: shut up-

Florida screaming bloody murder one day so DC drops everything and runs to their shared bedroom, _terrified_...only to find out Florida was playing a horror game ('you love me' 'yeah' '(surprised and flustered) w-wait no')

Florida leaving sticky note like 'Asshole <3' or 'fuck u... but i lov u' and stupid shit that should sound mean but the hearts on it make it wayyy more harmless than it should be (coming from Florida) 

The one time Florida manages to convince DC to do something fun with them and it's laser tag. He pushes DC into the corner and kisses him then shoots him and walks away.

DC: get down from there

Florida, standing on the counter: No!

DC: I'll call the cops-

Florida: I'll fight them!

DC: [sighs] I'll give you cookies

Florida: [gets down] I totally would've fought them

DC: I'm sure

Florida: See you in hell

DC: wh-

Louisiana, from the other side of the room: He's asking you out

Florida: It's nice to be wanted y'know?

DC: Not by the law!

Florida: [redecorating the living room] I'm a fucking genius 

DC, on break: What the hell are you doing?

Florida: God's work

DC: God's work is moving the couch to the other wall?

Florida: yes

DC: you have a fever

Florida: Ha, I'm too hot for you to handle

DC: No this is like...hospital level bad, you are going to die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do y'all want me to turn this into smth or like...👀 nah?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time it happens is in a meeting, Florida had been staring at him with an odd expression for a while before speaking up. 
> 
> "Te quiero" He pauses, turning to face him. 
> 
> "I'm sorry?" New Mexico ducks his head, trying (and failing) not to be caught laughing. 
> 
> Florida's expression doesn't change so he decides to ignore him. 
> 
> He assumes that's the end of it. It isn't.

The first time it happens is in a meeting, Florida had been staring at him with an odd expression for a while before speaking up. 

"Te quiero" He pauses, turning to face him. 

"I'm sorry?" New Mexico ducks his head, trying (and failing) not to be caught laughing. 

Florida's expression doesn't change so he decides to ignore him. 

He assumes that's the end of it. It isn't. 

The next time it happens, Florida is watching TV in the living room with Louisiana. He doesn't have any work to do so he decides to join them, sitting down next to Florida. 

"Estoy enamorado" He says, moving to rest his head on Louisiana's shoulder. 

He glances over to see Louisiana trying not to laugh "Sure-"

"Is he alright?" He asks, cutting Louisiana off

Louisiana snickers slightly "Yeah, he's...fine"

Florida turns his head slightly so DC can't see his face, had he said something wrong?

They're in a meeting again, the phrase is different, the expression is the same. 

"Desearía que tú también me quisieras." He gives a small smile and DC has to stop himself from smiling back, this was serious- they had to finish this meeting. 

California laughs this time, trying to hide it by looking away and New Mexico leaves with a half-assed excuse. Louisiana just kicks him under the table and Florida yelps, grabbing his shin where Loui kicked. 

"What was that for?!" He just wanted to finish this meeting. 

He's working in his office when he realizes he wasn't _really_ focusing. He starts scrolling through his phone when an app catches his eye, it's a translation app, it translates with speech to text. _Perfect_. He plugs some headphones in, thinking about when to test it. He puts his phone face down in case anyone does come in, so they think he's just listening to music. 

Sure enough, Florida walks in, he takes a seat on DC's desk, ignoring DC's glare and speaking. 

"Louisiana me dijo que necesito hablar contigo. Así que aquí estoy supongo... Te amo, sé que no puedes entenderme, pero no sé cómo decirlo." He sighs, tapping his fingers on DC's desk.

 _"Louisiana told me I need to talk to you. So here I am I suppose... I love you, I know you can't understand me, but I don't know how else to say it."_ He tenses, Florida...loved him? 

"You...what?" Florida turns, eyes wide

"You understood me?!"

"Yeah" He sees Florida starting to panic and decides now's a good a time as any "I-I feel the same way so d-don't worry I just-" He's cut off by Florida's lip on his.

"Don't think this means I'll stop causing chaos-"

"I don't" He'd grown...fond of Florida's mayhem. 

Florida grins, starting to ramble about how Loui's been making fun of him for this for so long and now he could finally get them to shut up- 

"Them?" 

"Cali's in on it too, and-" 

"New Mexico?" 

"Yeah"

He laughs, _I love you_.


	11. 11

He sighed, between setting up the house and trying to run the meetings he was exhausted. He couldn't sleep yet, there was still too much work to be done. He trudged down to the kitchen, he just needed some coffee and he could finish working.

He rubs his face tiredly, sinking farther into the couch, a small nap couldn't hurt.

He's half asleep when the door slams open. He opens his eyes slightly to see Florida stumbling around, clearly drunk. He closes his eyes again, he'll deal with that later.

The footsteps stop next to the couch and he doesn't need to open his eyes to know Florida is standing there. There's a bit more shuffling before he feels Florida crawl over him, wrapping his arms around DC's torso.

He's a bit more awake now, smiling and wrapping an arm around Florida in return. He presses a soft kiss to the others forehead and runs a hand through Florida's hair. He'd never hear the end of it if anyone else found out, but it's nice to be able to sleep for a minute. He could worry about this in the morning.


	12. Random headcanons

Florida has dyslexia and ADHD (which comes with rejection sensitive dysphoria oop-)

Florida causes chaos partially bc when he does something good it goes unnoticed/is brushed off

California likes musicals 👀

DC tried to put Louisiana and Florida's rooms away from each other (Florida's was next to DC's until he switched with Colorado)- he also tried to make a rule where they couldn't be alone in Louisiana's room bc it was too far

Louisiana and Florida (after Florida switched rooms with Colorado) broke down the wall between their rooms and got a bunk bed- when asked why they couldn't just share one room they said it was just more room for fun

Florida uses nicknames/pet names for everyone and antagonizes his s/o out of love- which includes leaving random notes or comments that aren't really nice (on the surface but he makes sure they know he cares about them and don't mind the comments)

Florida has abandonment issues 👀

DC totally has insomnia 

Colorado has a social anxiety disorder 

Florida has separation anxiety disorder

Florida randomly makes comments on how weapons work or picking locks or getting away with murder that makes everyone in the room stopped bc "What The Fuck Florida"

California can play piano and Texas can play guitar

Washington has asthma

Florida eventually wears a mask but only so the cameras and police can't recognize him

Florida would definitely be the one to wear the 'If lost return to ___' shirt


	13. 13

"I already told you- yes, I'm not your parent. Do whatever you want" He sighs, he just had to get through today. 

"Awesome!" Florida runs off, mask forgotten, probably going to talk to Colorado. 

He sets his coffee down and tries to think of what needs to get done today. 

"Wait-" He glances over at the mask, then at the wide open front door "Florida no!" He grabs the mask and runs out, passing a confused California on his way out.

Who then turns to Texas, "You owe me five dollars"


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst next chapter oop- 👀

He sighs, "Would you get down from there please?" He asks, looking at Florida, who is glaring down at him in return

"No! I'm staying!" He pouts

"I will call the police" He deadpans, glaring back at Florida

"Call them, I'll fight 'em"

"Here" He turns to Louisiana who is holding a cookie up to Florida, who climbs down almost immediately.

"I would've fought them" Louisiana snickers

"I'm sure you would've," He glances at DC. "I stole California's Disney plus password, we can binge whatever you want" 

Florida beams "So we can watch-"

"Yeah, in our room though" He wraps an arm around Florida's shoulder and steers him away from the kitchen (and an extremely thankful DC) while he rambles.


	15. Keep The Nightmares at bay

"This isn't working" He looks up suddenly, startled, what had he done wrong?

"What- W-why?" His voice cracks slightly, this couldn't be happening- "I-I can be better, I can-can change and-and act pro-"

"It's too late" DC cuts him off, keeping his eyes on the ground. 

Florida feels tears well up in his eyes. Why couldn't he just be enough?

"I'm sorry-" He can barely hold back a sob, getting up- he needed out.

DC doesn't reply, looking away. He should've been better, been enough, now this was gone too. DC was gone too. He walks past DC, walking as fast as he can to the bathroom. He doesn't hear DC say anything.

He slides down, sitting on the floor. He squeezes his eyes shut- whywhywhywhy-

He gaps, jolting up with a start, eyes darting around wildly. DC wasn't here, he left and wasn't coming back-

"orida-" he looks to where DC is now staring at him, worried. "Are you alright? What happened? Are you hurt? Do y-"

"Please" he sobs "please, don't leave me"

"What? I wouldn't-" He moves to sit on the bed, pulling Florida closer

"I can be better- I'll- i'll pay more attention or- or stop drinking- just please- please" He sobs, trying to pull back- he needed to be better-

"I don't want you to change, I love you for you. Wh-where is this coming from?" Had he done something wrong?

He shakes his head, moving to rest his head on DC's shoulder so his face couldn't be seen. He's shaking, trying to hold back sobs and wipe away his tears. He didn't want to lose DC. Even if he was horrible at showing it. 

DC intertwines their fingers, moving slightly closer, "I'm not going to leave you, because you are enough- I'm just worried whenever you do something dangerous because I don't want to lose you"

He'd already said too much, he should've just kept his mouth shut. "Can we go back to sleep?"

"Sure, we will talk about this tomorrow though" 'No we won't' "Right?"

"Yeah" he feels bad lying, but it's better this way. 

He leans into DC's embrace, ignoring the small part of him that feels guilty about it. DC deserved better. He'd realize eventually, even if Florida wished he would stay. He'd let himself be selfish for another night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this seems ooc (it was also based on the separation anxiety hc so uh)


	16. Chapter 16

Louisiana and Florida had been talking about something he didn't really feel needed his attention so he ignored them. Going to the kitchen for coffee instead.

"What? We don't have pet names for each other?"

"Alright" Louisiana replies, thinking about it, "do you know what bees make?"

"Honey?" DC turns slightly

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever lie to me again" He looks between Louisiana and Florida confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna write more angst so uh... 👀


	17. Chapter 17

"You're pretty dumb" New York says while they're arguing one day. 

"Thanks" Florida replies, smiling at him. 

"But he just insulted you-" Texas says, confused. 

"Yeah, why would you be thanking him?"

"No" He turns to them, "All I heard was 'You're pretty' I'm focusing on the positives in life"


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this won't be just ship content... that being said, enjoy

"Molotov cocktails and arson is dangerous! You can't just-"

"Last time I checked, I can, I just _shouldn't_ " He hisses, glaring back at DC

"That's not- that's not okay!" He replies, worried. 

"Y'know what-"

"No-! There is no excuse! You can't just-"

California is about to start talking when Florida speaks up again, cutting DC off, "You're lucky I love you or nothing would be left standing!"

California gives him a worried glance while Louisiana struggles to hold in laughter, taking a sip of his drink. 

"estás bromeando" New Mexico says, facepalming. 

"I- uh" DC pauses, "what?"

"We'll uh...leave you two alone" California says, looking between the two and getting up.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said less ship content? Yeah maybe next chapter

He rubs his face tiredly, walking as silently as he can to he and Florida's shared room. The others had been arguing more recently and he was getting less and less sleep. He pauses at the door. He still had work to do, but Florida would panic if he wasn't there in the morning. 

He walks in and changes, putting on a light t-shirt and sweatpants. He's about to lay down when he realizes Florida is holding something. It's an alligator plush. He smiles, laying next to Florida and pulling him closer. 

He wasn't letting him live this down.


	20. Incorrect quotes

DC: [Answers his phone] Hello?

Florida: It's Florida

DC: [sighs] What'd he do this time?

Florida: What? No, it's me, Florida. 

DC: Oh...what'd you do this time

\--

Florida: [rolls over] Do you think butterflies feel humans when they fall in love or-

DC: [hits him in the face with a pillow] I love you but please go the fuck to sleep

\--

DC: You're so annoying

Florida: You love me

DC, tired: I'm sorry, is that supposed to make you less annoying?

\--

DC, on the phone with California: Can I stay with you tonight?

California: Why?

DC: I got in a fight with Florida and now he's watching youtube videos on how to hide a body

DC: I'm scared

(Florida 100% already knows how to hide a body, he just saves videos to scare people)

\--

DC: [Takes Florida's hands and lovingly looks into his eyes] Florida?

Florida: Yeah?

DC: Florida, love of my life?

Florida: Y-yeah?

DC: I just spent a week organizing these shelves. If you move something without putting it back where you got it from I will fuck you up. 

\--

Florida: Frankly, I'm offended that you'd ever even _think_ it was me who set the kitchen on fire.

DC: So it wasn't you?

Florida: No, it totally was, but I'm still offended

\--

Florida: Let's play 20 questions

DC, tired: Sure, what's your favorite color?

Florida: Triangle, do you like guys?

\--

California: I never doubted you for a second.

Florida: Thanks, Cali. 

California:

Florida:

Florida: You're lying though, right?

California: Absolutely 

\--

Florida: Ladies and Gentlemen is so unnecessarily gendered, overly formal, lengthy, and honestly I'm falling asleep already. 

Florida: Cowards however, is inclusive to all genders, short and to the point, and worries everyone in the room. 

\--

DC: When I said bring me something back from the beach, I meant like, a shell or something. 

Florida, struggling to hold a seagull: Well you should've fucking said that then-

\--

DC: Uh... asking for a friend, how long can you go without sleep before you start hallucinating?

California: I think-

CDC: 72 hours

DC:

California:

California: How do you-

CDC: There's a elephant behind you

\--

Florida: 'Go to hell' is so vague. 'Get trapped in a porta-potty for 67 months' on the other hand, it's specific, possible, and terrifying. 

Florida: It's perfect!

\--

Florida: [runs in and locks the door]

DC: What did you do?!

Florida: Nobody died!

DC:

DC: WHAT KIND OF ANSWER IS _THAT_?!

\--

[Something explodes]

DC: What did you do??

Florida: My best

\--

Florida: Think I could fit fifteen marshmallows in my mouth?

California: You're a hazard to society

Texas: And a coward, do twenty. 

\--

DC: Could you bring me a glass of water?

Florida: [Puts a glass full of ice in front of him] Wait.

\--

DC: Let me see what you have.

Florida: A KNIFE! :D  
Everyone else: NO!

\--

Florida: FOUR MONTHS!

Louisiana: It's not that bad-

DC: What's going on?

Florida: FOUR MONTHS YOU STOOD AND LET ME WATER A FAKE PLANT, LOUI WHY-

\--

Connecticut: Can you pass me the pepper?

Utah: What's the magic word?

Connecticut: [Starts chanting in Latin]

Utah, panicking: JUST TAKE IT! OH MY GOSH!

\--

California: You're smiling, who died. 

Florida: Can't I smile just because I feel like it?

Louisiana: DC fell down the stairs.

\--

California: They weren't, as the kids say, awake. 

Florida: You mean woke?

California: Yeah but that isn't grammatically correct. 

\--

DC: You look nice, I want to kiss you.

Florida, who wasn't paying attention: What?

DC: I SAID IF YOU DIED I WOULDN'T MISS YOU

\--

Florida: I put the sexy in dyslexia

California:

Washington:

New York:

DC:

Louisiana: Uh-

Florida: Don't tell me


	21. More headcanons

Florida sleeps with a stuffed alligator

Louisiana and Florida shared a bed when they first moved in

The CDC is nb

The CDC has OCD

Florida has multiple TikTok accounts he makes videos on, one for his animals and one to rant

Florida has 3 alligators, 2 panthers and 4 birds, surprisingly, none have died. 

California is ace/biromantic 

Florida bought a heat lamp and like nine extra pillows after being told he couldn't mess with the thermostat anymore

His closet fills up with stuff from everyone else's rooms and with giant hoodies/jackets

Florida's favorites are hats from California, sweaters from DC, a jacket from New York and the small things Georgia, Colorado and Louisiana give him (and what ever they say reminds them of him)


	22. More ship content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all remember the TikTok hc? Here we go...yes it's more DC x Florida, I swear I can post normal content.

[The video opens with someone running on concrete. This continues for fifteen seconds before the person seems to reach their destination. They stop and point the camera up, revealing a large tank with an alligator inside. The person moves the camera to show a step ladder and begins climbing, emptying a bad of fish into the tank. 

"There's my big boy" The person coos as the alligator begins to eat the fish "He's the best" 

The video ends]

Caption: @ investi-gator 

Look at my son, I'm so proud. 

[The video begins with someone running through a house, then upstairs. They reach a door and swing it open, then aiming the camera at a mirror.

"ADHD's a bitch" They move the camera back to the floor and walk out as the video cuts off.]

[Reply to @ Zoey102: That's it? That's the vid?

The camera is pointed at the mirror again

"Well actually, I woke up- had an idea and decided I would make the video. Then a video showed up on my for you page about alligator and I didn't think it was right, it wasn't, so I went through 13 hours of research without realizing, got hungry and went to get food, got distracted and forgot why I went to the kitchen. So I decided to grab a beer instead, then I remembered a question I had and went to look it but but realized I hadn't made the video yet and I didn't know what I wanted to make the video for originally. Hyper-focusing is a _bitch_ " ]

Caption: @ Penis-Man69 I'm trying my best

[The video opens with a door being kicked open. The user points the camera at a mirror and begins speaking.

"My DUMBASS really looked at this straight guy and was like yes sir, that's the one I want. Not people that tolerate me, not people that would even think about liking me back, not my friend who I have everything in common with. This fucking straight ASSHOLE that HATES ME"

There's a pause as the person appears to calm down, "That's all thanks for watching" Their voice is softer now as they point the camera at the floor and the video ends]

Caption: @ Penis-Man69 I don't think I could've handled catching feelings for my friends if I'm being honest 

[The video shows the user sitting in an office chair with wheels spinning around with the disco filter on. Text appears on screen that reads: 

Me falling for a straight boy: 

"Your honor I would like to plead guilty and as well request for the death penalty"

The camera cuts to show the person under a sink with text above them that reads,

My friends: 

they mouth the words to the audio,

"This-this is a parking tick-"

The video ends]

Caption: @ Penis-Man69 I'm doing great 

[ Text on screen reads: 

My followers:

"What. The hell. Did you do?"

The camera cuts to the person with sunglasses down, holding their hat to their chest to reveal dyed orange hair, "In my defense, you left me unsupervised"

The camera cuts to the person on the office chair again, "You're a grown ass adult-"

"And you left me unsupervised" The person is looking at someone off screen and smiling as the video ends]

Caption: @ Penis-Man69 I was left alone for 3 hours and that was 3 hours too long apparently

[Reply to ThatBoi420: (Comment: Don't be shy, show the reactions)

The camera is being held under a table again. 

One person to the side of the one holding the camera speaks,

"Why would you-"

"You guys left me alone...for three hours, so it was this or crimes, be grateful" They look as though they're struggling not to laugh

"I would've preferred crimes, orange? Really?" A voice comes from the other side of the speaker.

"Babe- you don't like my hair?" The person says, faking a hurt expression

"No- I want a divorce"

The person holding the phone makes a shocked face as the video cuts out]

Caption: @ Penis-Man69 I got divorced for a TikTok, are y'all happy now

[Reply to CaptainHook: That's a big boi!!

The person runs up to a tank with multiple alligators inside and climbs a ladder to the side. 

"Yeah they are!" The person holds a hand out as they swim towards the person. 

"They're the best" The person holds their hand in the tank for the alligators to come closer. 

The video ends as they get down from the ladder.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I do more? Have them find it? 👀


	23. Chapter 23

He sighs, stepping into his office and shutting the door behind him. He sits down, burying his head in his hands. He just wanted to sleep, but there was work to be done. 

"You did great today :)" There's a small post-it note on top of the papers on his desk. He can't recognize the handwriting (as much as he'd like to) so he settles on putting it in one of the drawers. If he was a bit more upbeat than usual, no one commented. 

\--

He huffs, trying to reach a glass for coffee before going back to work. 

"You need to get some sleep >:(" He had finally managed to get the cup and went to start his coffee when he noticed another post-it note, on top of the coffee maker. He grins, moving to put the note in his pocket. He just needed to get a bit more done and then maybe he could sleep. 

\--

"Nice outfit :)" He smiles, moving the note to the drawer. He'd forgotten to add his clothes to the washing machine the night before and couldn't wear a suit to the meeting. 

_They're mocking you_

He sits straighter, he had work to do. 

\--

He'd started getting used to the small notes. He didn't think he'd ever get a chance to tell them, but the notes really helped him. 

They stopped suddenly, had he done something wrong? 

He had too much work to worry about it. He just had to focus. 

_Why would anyone actually care about you?_

_No one likes you_

He just had a little bit more and he could sleep. 

"Come be lonely with me? (I'm in the living room)" 

He pauses, staring at the note on his pillow. He could've sworn his door was locked. He wasn't going to be able to sleep anyway, may as well get some coffee to make up for it. 

He walks down as quietly as he can, hoping to avoid waking anyone. 

_Don't need them to hate you more._

He stops, he should just go back to bed, pretend he didn't see the notes. They were probably a joke anyway. 

"I made you coffee!" He blinks, surprised to see Florida standing in front of him. "That was louder than I intended, sorry." He's looking down, still holding the cup out for DC. 

"Uh...Thank you" He takes the cup and follows Florida to the couch where there's a mountain of pillows and blankets. 

"What's with the notes?"

"You seemed a lot more stressed lately, so I figured I'd just tell you those things instead of holding onto it...but I forgot to sign it the first time, then the next, pretty much all of them."

"So...you meant it?" Florida stills and he wishes he'd just stayed quiet. 

"'course I meant it" Florida replies, picking at the loose strings from his hoodie 

He smiles, shifting to see the TV better, "What are we watching?"


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off a headcanon from https://www.wattpad.com/953701648-state-headcanons-headcanons-with-a-%E2%9C%A8pinch%E2%9C%A8-of

He hadn't meant to stay out that late. He'd only wanted a few drinks, then he'd probably go back home. But, he'd made eye contact with the cute guy at the bar and had to stay, just a little longer. Would the lecture from DC be worth it?

Definitely worth it, because now they were talking and _holy shit even his laugh is adorable fuck-_

But they were talking, the guy- _Clarence_ , that was his name, had a glass of scotch and a hand on Florida's shoulder and he couldn't help but lean into the touch. 

The man pauses, looking around for a moment, before leaning closer "Maybe we could continue this at my place?"

"Sounds great" 

The man smiles, moving back slightly and placing a stack of bills on the counter. "Well?"

He huffs, sitting up and rubbing his eyes tiredly. He grins, flushing slightly as Clarence follows, wrapping his arms around Florida's waist and resting his head on Florida's shoulder. 

"I don't really want this to have been a one time thing" He moves to hold Clarence's hand, intertwining their fingers. 

Clarence snickers slightly, letting go to stretch, "I don't either."

He's rambling, hands moving wildly as he talks. Clarence is running a hand through Florida's hair and Florida moves slightly closer, slowing his hands and moving to fiddle with his ring instead. Clarence is smiling and following his hands as they move, asking him questions as he goes. 

He feels safe like this, wrapped in Clarence's arms as he rambles. It's a nice change of pace, to feel heard and important to someone, it feels like home. He wouldn't want it any other way.

He moves to sit next to his partner, wrapping an arm around Clarence's shoulder, who moves to rest his head on Florida's shoulder. They sit there, just them, as the sun rises. Clarence hates the beach, the ocean. But Florida misses the feeling of walking on the sand, the smell of the beach. 

"Do you want to go to the beach?" He looks over at his partner, confused. "I do hate the beach, but, you seem homesick, so...?"

"Yeah" He feels Clarence give his hand a light squeeze, "I'd like that" 

"What about..." He pauses, "That one?" 

"Mercury"

"How big is it supposed to be?" He turns to his partner, who is looking up and smiling. He can't help but smile too. 

"The radius is 1,516 miles"

"Do you have a favorite?" 

"Betelgeuse." He makes a mental note to write that down later, because Clarence is beaming and _holy shit he's adorable._ "It's usually the tenth brightest star in the sky." 

They lay there for a while after, talking about whatever comes to mind and for a minute, he feels like he can finally rest. Nothing to ignore, nothing to hate, just Clarence and that's more than enough for him. 

"Look!"

He groans, sitting up, "What's could possibly be that-"

Clarence picks him up with ease, running over to the window, "Look! It's snowing!" Florida turns, to see that yes, it was snowing. 

"That's weird" He'd seen snow before, but not this much. 

"Are you not used to snow?"

"Not-not really I'm from Florida"

"This was my childhood! Put a coat on, we'll go for coffee!" He's pulling Florida over to the closet and beaming, how could Florida say no to that smile? 

"Do you know how to dance?" He looks up at Clarence who has an odd kind of smile on his face. Like he's not quite there. 

"That depends?"

"I'd like to dance with you" He moves to lean into Florida's side, "If you want to dance with me."

He looks away, "I don't think I'd be too great at it."

"That's alright, long as it's you." He stands, holding his hand out for Florida, who takes it and stands with him. 

"You're nervous" He pauses, he's holding Clarence's hand a bit too tight and keeps looking down, too afraid of stepping on his partner's feet. "Darling, it's fine."

He nods jerkily and gives a nervous smile, "I'm not good at this, sorry"

"You're doing great, love." He lets Clarence lead, trying to follow and listening as he explains the steps. 

He gets it eventually, then it's just the two of them again. Nothing more, nothing less. He doesn't want anything else. 

"Do you think...maybe we would ever get married?"

Clarence laughs, pulling him closer and burying his head in the crook of Florida's neck, "Maybe one day, but yes, I'd love to." 

Florida smiles, burying his head in Clarence's chest, "I love you"

"I love you too."

"I love you" He's running his hands through Florida's hair, who has his head on Clarence's lap. 

"Could you say it again?"

"I love you" Clarence smiles down at him, "I love you"

Florida sits up, crossing his legs and facing Clarence, who mirrors his actions. 

"I love you" He moves closer, taking Florida's hands in his own "And I'm not going to stop loving you" He smiles at him

"I love you too" Florida replies, smiling back at him. 

"Please, just one more time" He sobs, trying to muffle it with his hands. "Clarence-" He moves to hold Clarence's hand. 

"I love you" He says, as his eyes slip shut. 

January 19, 1977

He has to stop himself from going to talk to Clarence, because he wasn't here anymore. He would've loved it if Clarence had been able to see this. He missed Clarence, a lot. 

January 12, 2020

He pauses, tightening his hold on the ring in his pocket. 

"Hey- I uh...miss you" He looks away "Kinda glad you haven't had to sit through this year, don't think you could've survived quarantine."

He takes in a shaky breath and sighs "Fuck- I just" He tries to wipe the tears before they can fall, "It's been so long and- everyone keeps reminding me of you" He sobs "I'm sorry" 

He shouldn't have come anyway.


	25. Chapter 25

_His grip on the ring in his hand tightens. No one needed to know, right?_

_He smiles upon hearing his partner in the kitchen. Maybe he wouldn't sell it. He places his coat on the chair and walks over, wrapping his hands around his partner's waist._

_"Hey" He smiles._

_"Hey" He glances over to where his coat is, "I got you something."_

He doesn't get to see his partner's reaction, waking up before he gets to. He sighs, rubbing his face tiredly, he needed coffee. 

"Why the fuck is coffee so expensive" He grumbles, pulling his wallet out and ignoring the snickering from his friends. 

He groans, banging his head on the steering wheel. 

_"Don't do that, you'll hurt yourself"_

He stills, grip on the wheel tightening. 

_"Would you relax? It's fine." His partner laughs and he can't help but laugh, though with the situation it sounds more like a strangled wheeze, "Love, I'm fine."_

"What's got you so happy?" He turns to glare.

"Fuck you." His friend laughs as he starts the car. 

_There's a sense of longing next to him, searching for something. "Do you want to go to the beach?" The person next to him freezes, confusion following, "I do hate the beach, but you seem homesick so..."_

_"Yeah" He gives his partner's hand a light squeeze, "I'd like that."_

He wakes before going. He wishes that maybe, he could meet this person and they'd talk. He wonders if they'd actually get along or if the person would get tired of him. Maybe he'd end up being too much for them to handle. 

He sighs, did he have to get out of bed today? 

_He's smiling, looking up at the stars. His partner is sitting next to him, beaming. He doesn't want this to end._

_"What about..."He pauses, then settles on pointing up at Mercury, "that one?"_

_"Mercury" His partner is smiling at him._

_"How big is it supposed to be?"_

He wakes up before replying, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. He really should look into these. 

"Let's say... you keep seeing someone, in your dreams. Does that mean something?" His friends pause, he can tell they're thinking about it. 

"You've probably seen them somewhere in real life, what's it about?"

They'd never let him live this down, would it be worth it? "We were uh...dating" He mumbles the last word, not sure how well they'll take it. 

"Probably just means you're anxious about being in a relationship" His friend shrugs, turning back to their phone. 

"That's it?" 

"Probably"

"Alright..."

_He huffs, sitting up and looking over to the window. It's snowing._

_It's snowing._

_He gasps, grinning, it'd been way too long since he last saw any snow. "Look!"_

_He turns, shaking his partner awake who groans, sitting up._

_He lifts his partner with ease, running over to the window to show them. They grab his shirt, holding on as though their life depends on it. He stops and they turn to look out the window._

_"That's weird" They mumble, moving to lean into his chest instead._

_"Are you not used to snow?" They tense._

_"Not-not really, I'm from Florida"_

_"This was my childhood!" He sets his partner down on the bed, and lifts them to their feet, "put a coat on, we'll go for coffee!" He's pulling them over to the closet and beaming._

He wakes up wishing he'd been able to see where they went. He sighs, burying his head in his hands. He didn't want to leave the house. 

_"Do you know how to dance?" He smiles over at his partner, who gives a nervous smile in return._

_"That depends?" 'I could teach you'_

_"I'd like to dance with you" He moves to lean into his partner's side, "If you want to dance with me."_

_His partner looks away, "I don't think I'd be too great at it."_

_"That's alright, long as it's you." He stands, holding his hand out for his partner, who takes it and stands with him._

_"You're nervous" They pause, they're holding his hand a bit too tight and they keep looking down, too afraid of stepping on his feet. "Darling, it's fine." 'Because being with you is more than enough'_

_They nod jerkily and give a nervous smile, "I'm not good at this, sorry" 'As long as it's you, it's perfect'_

_"You're doing great, love." He takes the lead, his partner following as he explains the steps._

_They get it eventually, then it's just the two of them again. Nothing more, nothing less. He doesn't want anything else._

He stays in bed for a while after waking up, trying to think of anything that might help him remember where he's met this person. He had to have met them. He settles on the thought that maybe they passed each other on the street at some point, or maybe they saw each other at a coffee shop or something simple. But they'd probably never meet again. 

He sighs, he didn't want to leave the house. Ever. But he had to. 

He checks his phone while he's getting ready to leave, grabbing a hoodie. There's about 100 messages from the group chat talking about past lives. He'd like to believe it's possible to reincarnate. Maybe that's where he'd met the person. Maybe they knew each other in another lifetime.

_"Please, just one more time" They sob, trying to muffle it with their hands. "Clarence-"_

"Clarence?" His friend asks, knocking on the table in front of him to see if he replies.

They look over to see where he's staring. He gets up without thinking about it, walking over to the person. 

"Hey" He smiles at them, trying to hold back tears. 

They look up and there's too much for him to process. But the most visible thing is love. 

"Clarence?" There's a shake in their voice, like they're afraid that the second he starts talking it'll all disappear. 

"Yeah" 

"I missed you" They smile at him and he feels like everything's just a little bit better. 

"I missed you too" He's glad he got out of bed today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted a happy ending-


	26. Incorrect quotes

California: You're useless

Florida: No I'm not

Florida: I can be used as a bad example :)

DC: What's wrong with you

Florida: I have this weird thing where I hate myself but think I'm better than everyone else

Florida: hey do you want to- stop screaming- do you want to watch shrek with me

DC: IM IN THE SHOWER

Florida: ok well when you're done do you want to watch shrek with me

Florida: I made tea.

DC: I don't want tea.

Florida: I didn't make you tea, this is mine

DC: Then why'd you tell me?

Florida: It's a conversation starter.

DC: It's a horrible conversation starter.

Florida: Oh really? Because we're having a conversation.

DC:

Florida: Checkmate. 

Washington: If you took a shot for every time you made a bad decision, how drunk would you be?

California: Maybe a little tipsy?

New York: Drunk.

Louisiana: Wasted.

Florida: Dead.

Colorado: Say yes to drugs.

DC: Say no to drugs.

Florida: It doesn't matter what you tell drugs.

Florida: Because if you're talking to drugs, you're taking drugs.

Florida: I hate it when people ask "What's the stupidest thing you've ever done?" Like. Awfully bold of you to assume I've reached peak dumbass.

California, banging on the door: We're going to be late, open up!

Florida: I miss my dad 

California: That's not what I meant-

Louisiana: No let him finish

alternatively-

California: We're gonna be late, come out

Florida: I'm gay

California: Not what I meant but I support you


	27. Ship Headcanons

California realized first

California loves musicals and is the only reason Texas has/will ever sit through one 

Texas asked NY for advice bc he and California hangout a lot

Texas is taller

Texas has probably had to carry California to bed at some point (Cali seems like he would be up at like 3 for coffee and musicals)

California tends to worry the most

Texas is very physically affectionate 

California steals the blankets lmao

Texas would totally be the one paying for food whenever they go out 

California has stolen some of Texas' clothes (Plot twist that was what happened with Texas' old shirt 👀)

California seems like he would cook more

Texas is also not allowed to drive when California is in the car because the last time he did he went wayyy over the speed limit

They told each other after Florida got everyone to play truth or dare

Texas uses nicknames more often 

California has playlists that remind him of Texas for whenever they can't talk 

Texas helping California deal with nightmares

Texas not saying anything when he feels upset because he's used to thinking having emotions is a weakness and California not saying anything because he feels bad bothering anyone

California coming up with a bunch of excuses to hold Texas' hand ("I'm just trying to prove a point" "I just wanted to test something-")

Texas is the big spoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.wattpad.com/961103628-state-headcanons-heights-heights-heights
> 
> For their heights 
> 
> Also, off topic but Cali's face when Texas said size matters was 200% a ship moment and no one gets to tell me otherwise


	28. Chapter 28

He sighs, burying his head in his hands. He had to say something. There's a lot he wants to say, he just can't figure out how. It takes a minute, but he finally manages to convince himself to text them. When he does get his phone, there's already a notification. He opens the text and for a minute everything stops. He sits back down, trying not to cry. He'd be fine. He just had to text back.

They told the group chat they had asked someone out, then apologized for messaging so early. He smiles at the small sense of familiarity because that was who he had fallen for. He wishes that he'd said something sooner, told them everything. Maybe they could've worked out. It was probably better, he would've been too much to handle anyway. He usually was. 

"I'm happy for you!"


	29. Wait for it

He isn't exactly sure when it started, but sitting on the kitchen floor with Florida leaning into his side rambling about the piano made him realize. He's scared by it for a moment. But he feels so safe, so comfortable with him that it doesn't last very long. 

He doesn't get much sleep that night. He can't stop thinking about it. 

He doesn't say anything the next day, trying to ignore him anyway possible. He tries to make it look like he's doing something so he doesn't have to talk to Florida. But Georgia starts talking to him and he looks so happy that California can't help but wish it was him Florida was talking to. 

He bites his tongue, trying not to stare, but he keeps looking back. 

He doesn't say anything for a while after, hoping if he ignores his feelings long enough they'll go away. Florida would never like him that way, he just had to move on. 

He's moved on now and they still talk so he doesn't regret it all that much, but he still wonders sometimes what would've happened if he had said something.


	30. Wait for it (Part 2)

They're drinking and sweater weather is playing somewhere in the background and he isn't quite paying attention to anything else. Florida has his head on California's shoulder. 

"I used to like you y'know" Florida says, leaning a little more into his side

"I think that kind of rude-" He starts only to be cut off by Florida.

"No I used to _like_ you" Florida giggles, moving to lean back against the counter behind them. 

"Oh" He rests his head on Florida's shoulder now that Florida is sitting straight, "Same"

"Sucks to be us" Florida replies, snickering slightly "Now I'm stuck liking that... rat man"

"Rat man?" California laughs, knowing he's talking about DC, "Sucks to be you"

"At least I didn't fall for the guy with small hands." 

"Oh my god" California says through laughter, "That's not-"

"You're right-" Florida cuts in, trying to stop laughing, "Everything's bigger in Texas"

"Jeez" California says, smiling and leaning back to look up at the ceiling, "Glad this isn't awkward now"

"Not unless someone makes it-" Florida starts.

"No- _no_ , that was not an invitation" His smile betrays his tone but he can't bring himself to care.

Maybe, he could say something this time.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Utah headcanons/incorrect quotes because...why not

He kinda reminds me of that one video ("Parents at Disney by John Christ) 

[in public]

Utah: A kid is crying

Illithyia: Not one of ours

[they fist bump]

Brayden: What are you doing?

Utah: Working

Brayden: It looks like you're just staring off into space

Utah: That's most of every job

Utah: We're supposed to wear our masks in public

Kayleigh: Power ranger masks?

Utah: Masks that stop germs

Kayleigh: Power rangers stop everything

New York: Fuck

Jayden:

Brayden: 

Jayden: Fuck!

Brayden: Fuck!

New York: Wait no-

Utah: Why

Utah: Did you have a good day at school?

Kayden: That's not how school works

DC: are you...okay?

Utah: You will never realize your full potential for speed until you see your 6-year-old running around with a marker

DC:

Kayleigh: (stands behind him while he works on his computer) What game are you playing?

Utah: Pay the bills

Kayleigh: Are you winning?

Utah: No

Utah: (closes a drawer on his finger) Darn it!

Kayleigh: (runs in) What is it? Is it that guy from work? What did he do?

Illithiya: What happened?

Utah, who's been staring at the ceiling in disappointment for 10 minutes: I'm so glad we bought 10,000 stuffed animals so Kayden can fall asleep holding a jar of peanuts

Florida: You look like you need a drink

Utah: I turned off the TV today and made the kids play board games like it was 1955 and now I understand why so many parents were alcoholics 

California, after being asked to babysit Utah's kids for a bit: I like talking to kids, grown-ups never ask me what my third favorite reptile is

Florida: What is it?

California: coast horned lizard


	32. Chapter 32

"So about the-"

"It's still terrible, can we pause a minute?'

"What?" He asks, putting the papers down. 

He decided it would be better to have the meeting at the house, so someone could keep an eye on Florida during the meeting. As if on cue, Florida walks in, setting papers down in front of the CDC. 

"I love you" They smile at him and DC can see him flush slightly. 

"Love you too" He says grinning. 

"Could you-" The CDC's already looking through the papers, "give us a minute?" 

"Okay" He walks out, probably to bother Texas or New York. 

"You aren't-" 

"Could we wrap this up? He and I are going to have lunch soon." He pauses, maybe this wasn't so bad. 

He sighs, at least he'd get a break, "Yeah, keep the papers, I'm tired" 

He doesn't comment on how Florida had been waiting outside, if it did go wrong, he wasn't the one that would have to explain it to Louisiana.


	33. Chapter 33

He doesn't look up when he hears the door to his office open, he had to much work to do. Giving a simple 'go away' he moves to get started on the next stack of papers. 

"Hey DC-" He hears Florida shut the door, "wanna see something cool?"

"I'm busy, how important is it?" He turns, looking for his laptop charger. 

"You've been working for a week-" Florida pauses, seeming a lot more anxious than he was when he walked in, "I can hold the entire world in my hands." He grins when DC looks up at him. 

"That's...literally impossible."

"No it isn't, wanna see?" He considers it for a moment. 

"Sure, why not-" He stops when Florida walks over and cups his face, face flushing immediately. 

"Get it? Cause-" Florida is beaming at him. 

"I get it," He buries his head in his hands, "I get it"


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: anxiety attack

He glances back over at the clock where the neon letters read _9:01_. Loui left around half an hour ago and he didn't want to ruin his friend's night. He could do this. He looks back over at the clock, it hasn't changed. Anything could be happening, he could be hurt, could've gotten a bad driver could've- 

"Can you stop?" He stills, looking over to where Texas is giving him an odd look.

"What?" He glances at the clock again, _9:02_. 

"Stop bouncing your leg, just sit still" Texas sounds mad and he can't handle that right now. 

"I- uh" He tries not to cry, "I'm sorry I didn't realize...I'm gonna- gonna go." He tries to act normal as he rushes past DC.

He locks the door as soon as he gets in, turning around and sliding down to sit in front of the door. He buries his head in his hands, shaking. Loui would be fine. Florida was just anxious, Loui would be fine. 

_What if he isn't?_

He digs through his pockets for his phone, so he could see if Loui messaged him, but it isn't there. Usually, something like his phone going missing wouldn't bother him, but there were so many bad thoughts he can't stop himself. He sobs, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to calm down before someone heard. He just had to find his phone.

A soft knock on the door after his sobs have finally died down startles him out of his thoughts, "Florida?"

"Yeah?" He tries to make it sound like he wasn't just sobbing on the floor. 

"Are you okay?" He wants to say something, wants to ask for help, but he doesn't. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." He waits for them to leave before getting up. 

He pulls on one of Loui's hoodies and gets up to try and find his phone. When he does find it, there's no new messages, so he goes back to his room. He knew he probably wasn't going to get much sleep, but it couldn't hurt to try. 

\--

Apparently it could. 

His hands are shaking, he isn't fully aware of his surroundings. His eyes dart around the room wildly, trying to remember that he was in his room, the room he shared with Loui, and they were fine. But, Loui wasn't here. He was alone and the room was too big. 

He moves to run his hands through his hair and tries to stop himself, but he's sobbing and hyperventilating and someone's going to hear because it's too _quiet_. He can distantly hear his door being opened before someone's next to him. 

"Are you alright with touch?" He nods, leaning closer. 

They move his hands from where they're pulling at his hair and move to sit across from him on the bed, it's DC. 

"I want you to breathe with me, okay?" He nods again and DC puts one of Florida's hands on his chest so Florida can try to match his breathing, "breath in for four, hold for seven, out for eight." 

Once his breathing is back to normal and he isn't crying, DC goes to sit next to him. He immediately rests his head on DC's shoulder, who in turn moves to run a hand through his hair. 

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He shakes his head, he doesn't want to think about it at all. 

"Alright." DC turns to check the time, "Why don't you try to sleep-"

"Can't- don't want to be alone," he cuts DC off, he couldn't handle another nightmare.

"I could uh- stay with you," DC pauses, "I just have to get changed, I'll be back."

"Okay," he sits up so DC can leave. 

When DC comes back, he's already laying down. Florida feels the bed dip next to him and latches on to DC's side almost immediately. DC stills, surprised, but Florida looks so tired and he'd already done so much work. He smiles, moving to wrap an arm around Florida.

"G'night" He hears Florida's muffled voice.

"Good night." 

It's the best either of them have slept in a while.


	35. Incorrect quotes

Florida: I'm with my favorite person in the world

Florida: and my boyfriend

Louisiana: :D

Florida and Louisiana: We'd say that we're smart. 

California: Ok so what's the difference between mitosis and meiosis?

Florida: Don't fall for it Loui, he's just making up words.

Florida: Well according to science, alcohol is a solution

CDC: It's also a depressant so it could make things worse-

Louisiana: [Loudly sips drink]

Louisiana: all you need is love and a can of beer

Florida: (looks down at the beer in his hand and turns to DC) I've got one of those, wanna supply the other?

Florida, after taking a sip from a flask: Do you want some

DC: uh sure

DC: is this soup... what the f-

Florida: (Tapes a knife to a roomba) be free my child

The other states trying to avoid it: whO THE HELL

New York: The lion the witch and the audacity of this bitch- 

California: What the fuck

New York: What happened?

California: Florida was arguing with someone

New York: That's not that unusual- 

California: So I asked him to be mature

California: and he said 'okay' then screamed 'taxes' and punched them

New York:

Louisiana: Did he win

Florida: Two years ago today I married my best friend

Florida: DC is still mad about it, but Loui and I were drunk and thought it was funny so

CDC: I hate when people say I'm a bit OCD

CDC: [Fake coughs] I'm a little covid-ish

Rhode Island: I won't hesitate to strangle you

Florida: No offense, but can you even reach my neck

Alternatively: 

Rhode Island: I'm gonna stab you

Florida: You can't even reach

Rhode Island: You've sunken low enough that I can

Florida: there's something on your face

DC: ??? What

Florida: [kisses him] it's me

DC, blushing: o-oh

Florida, drunk: DC hold this for me

DC: Babe this is your hand

Florida, about to cry: I know

DC: (kisses him) love you too flower

DC, who is a huge sap when drunk: You know what else you stole?

Florida: (hums)

DC: My heart

Florida, drunk: would you rather eat a pound of bricks or a matter baby

DC: what's a matter baby

Florida: nothin angel, what's a matter with you??

California: Friend zone? Is this a zone where you can make friends? Please show me where this zone exists so I can go to it

California: (cries)

Florida, to DC: my new boyfriend says what?

DC, tired: huh

California: when you grow up and get your first job you might feel like there's nothing more to life-

CDC: which is a lie, there's also anxiety

California: To quote hamlet act III scene iiii line 92, "no"

Florida: Aren't you glad to see me?

DC, tired: No, not really.

Florida: *tearing up* Well, at least I damage property, not feelings.

DC: YOU'RE LOSING A LOT OF BLOOD,QUICK, WHAT'S YOUR TYPE?

Florida, bleeding out: uh...caring? Soft? can be snarky? You?

DC: BLOOD TYPE 

Florida: Oh

Florida: *Looks down at his wound*

Florida: Red

Florida: God, I really wish I'd listened to what DC told me.

California: What did he say?

Florida: I don't know, I wasn't listening.

California: Oh.

DC: Florida has been gone for a while. You think something might have happened to him?

California: No. I think he might have happened to someone tho.

Florida: What would y'all do if someone kidnapped me

DC: wait for them to return you

Louisiana: Just tell him "You're beautiful"

Florida: Good idea, thanks.

(later)

Florida, to DC: I'm beautiful

Rhode Island: I hate you with every inch of my body

Florida: That's not a lot of inches

California: What are you drinking?

Florida: Vodka

California: What the fuck? Straight??

Florida: No gay-

Louisiana: He's talking about the vodka, not you-

CDC: I wanna sleep for like 40 hours

California: I'm pretty sure that's a coma

CDC: Sounds really refreshing, I could totally go for a coma right now

DC: [doing laundry] I don't really want you hanging around with Florida as much.

CDC: Why not?

Florida, from inside the washing machine: Yeah, why not?

DC: (screaming)

[Building something from ikea] 

Florida: wait how do we-

California: Just get the instructions-

Louisiana: we can figure it out without the instructions

New York: No- I think you should get the instructions

Texas: We don't need the instructions

Louisiana: Oh god damn it-

California: We can fix this, just get the instructions-

Florida: it'S NOT BROKEN WE CAN DO THIS

DC: what if I just have cereal with coffee

Florida: y ES

New York, taking the pot of coffee from him: What if you didn't-

https://i.pinimg.com/736x/f0/c0/f0/f0c0f0baff92a8392d1770cb17b45524--imagine-your-otp-funny-otp-imagine-your.jpg?b=t

that imagine has California/Texas vibes


	36. Incorrect quotes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Motivation machine broke so here's this

Florida: You wouldn't want to date me...I'm a handful

DC: That's ok! I have 2 hands!

Florida: aw, babe you had a crush on me?

DC: We're married

Florida: Still

CDC: I just slept for 12 hours but I'm still tired...so I'm gonna sleep for another 12

California: Isn't that a coma?

CDC: Sounds festive 

DC: I care about all the states equally

Louisiana: Yeah...sure

Louisiana: While we're at it, there was a-

DC: Is Florida okay?!

Louisiana: (takes a sip of his drink) I figured

Florida: Go big or go home

DC: Please just go home

DC: Just this once

Florida, whispering: I'm going big 

DC: Florida you have to learn to pick your battles

DC: No...put some back

DC: Florida that's too many

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went thru a bunch of stuff but I can't tell if these were already done


	37. A random headcanon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hc has been in my mind for like a week...anyway! 
> 
> Thomas is the oldest, Jeremiah (Jeremy) second oldest, Florida is the middle child, Sebastian is second youngest, and Leonardo is the youngest

Florida: When I was younger I used to pretend you weren't my dad

Spain: Me too

Tom: Have a nice day-

Florida: Don't tell me what to do

Jeremy: How long are you going to let him do that

Florida, recording: Give it a minute

Leo: [Pushing as hard as he can on a door that says pull]

Seb: Hey do any of you know how to play the trumpet? 

Tom:...why?

Seb: I wanna walk around the house playing the trumpet to annoy Florida

Leo: You don't need to know how to play the trumpet to do that

Tom:

Leo:

Jeremy:

Seb: You have opened my eyes, thank you

Tom: FLORIDA

Tom: WHY THE FUCK AREN'T THE DISHES IN ALPHEBETICAL ORDER

Florida, crying: whAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN-

Florida: Being the middle child is really easy to explain actually

Florida: There's the favorite child, not me

Florida: Being chaotic because no one ever cared about me

Florida: Latching onto fictional characters because they can't leave or ignore me, like my family

Florida: The fact that I can take care of myself, because I was ignored and not the favorite

Florida: And the fact that for years it was a habit to yell "Not my fault!" because I was constantly blamed for the messes my siblings made

**I kinda ran out of quotes so here's some hc abt his siblings**

Tom and Jerry (Jeremy) are from Britain's side while Seb and Leo are on Spain's side

Florida was the middle child and didn't real act out much (he still got blamed for everything)

Spain taught Florida how to cook 

Florida also tries to break something whenever he's in the kitchen, or refuses to cook well so the others have just agreed to never let him cook

The older siblings are Florida's favorites, Jeremy because they never really spoke and Tom because as put together as he is, does not mind causing chaos with Florida

The younger siblings constantly got him in trouble 

He and Tom both complain about how often they got blamed for their siblings messes

Tom is actually pretty successful, he's an accountant 

Jeremy is slightly less put together, he's in college and basically living on coffee and ramen 

Jeremy is an art student studying 2D animation (Florida helps him out bc Jerry rarely caused problems)

As much Chaos as they caused, Seb and Leo were pretty shit at hiding it because they were used to blaming Florida

Florida's go-to siblings for crimes are Jerry and Tom 

Florida refuses to talk to Seb and Leo whenever he has a choice 

Florida wasn't really a chaotic kid, he didn't like negative attention as a kid and originally overworked himself

but the more he got blamed for things the more he figured it would be the only way to get people to talk to him

Now he breaks things because its fun, but also because he doesn't like being ignored 

Florida's siblings didn't need many life skills until they were adults so every once in a while he has to leave a meeting or something to explain something to Tom or Jerry

Tom is very book smart but the second he actually has to do something he's fucked- he's great at math and loves reading but will somehow manage to burn water

Jerry is a bit better, but it's very basic and he still has to ask Florida for help a lot

Once they were both a little older, Florida and Jerry were totally theater kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally, a not too great explanation on the ages- since his siblings aren't technically connected to a state or anything, their immortality works a bit different. They're immortal because their cells never start dying faster than they get replaced (they all stopped aging at 25 but keep track just to bug each other with ages)


	38. 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hit the wattpad chapter limit and I'm still upset about it
> 
> also more shitty quotes nice

Seb: GO TO YOUR ROOM

Florida: I'M ALREADY IN MY ROOM

Both: (muffled screaming into a pillow)

Florida: What would y'all do if I died

Jerry: I would go to your funeral

Florida: but would you be sad-

Leo: I would laugh

Florida:

Leo: 

Jerry:

Tom: I would be sad

Florida: Thank you

Florida: Would you still love me if I was a worm

Tom: Are you a worm? 

Florida: No

Tom: Ok

Florida: 

Florida: Would you still love me if I was a worm

Jeremy: Bold of you to assume I like you now

Florida: 

Jeremy: wait I was kidding please come back

Jeremy: Please- you're the only one who let's me talk about BMC

Florida: Would y'all still love me if I was a worm

Leo: No

Seb: No

Seb: I think we broke the toaster

Leo: Blame Florida

Jeremy: he's passed out on the couch

Tom: How do you know it's broken?

Leo: It's on fire

Seb: it is also Florida's fault

Florida: I have this random headache that comes and goes

Tom: I don't think that's normal-

Leo/Seb: [Walks in]

Florida: here it is again

Florida: Sorry I'm late-

Leo: It's fine we know you're useless

Jeremy: I haven't had enough coffee for this-

Tom: What happened?

Florida: I didn't want to come

Jeremy: I'm one of the most responsible people here-

Florida: You set the toaster on fire-

Jeremy: When I have coffee, I am responsible-

Leo: It's fine as long as you blame Florida

Tom: Why would anyone hit seb?

Florida: Because they met him

Jeremy:

Leo: 

Florida: I didn't say that

[When they were kids]

Leo: I've done a lot of dumb stuff

Tom: I've witnessed the dumb stuff

Jeremy: I recorded the dumb stuff 

Seb: I helped you with the dumb stuff

Florida: I TIRED TO STOP YOU FROM DOING THE DUMB STUFF-

Jeremy: I wish I could make boys nervous

Florida: Holding a really sharp knife to their throat usually works

Jeremy: Good point

Tom: Why are you two like this

Florida: You can never lose an argument if you say 'shut up nerd' at the end

Tom: Yes you can-

Florida: Shut up nerd

Tom: You haven't gotten out of bed yet, are you feeling okay?

Florida, clearly in pain: I feel fine

Jeremy: That's what we're gonna put on his grave, 'He felt fine' 

Florida, while Leo and Seb break everything: This is fine

Tom: nO IT ISN'T-

Jeremy, screaming: WHAT THE F-

Florida: This is fine. 

Florida: If I die, my funeral is gonna be the biggest party and you're all invited

Tom: "If"

Jeremy: Great, the only party I've ever been invited to and he might not even die

Leo: I will put my "A" down to make "A"

Seb: I will put by "T" down to make "AT"

Tom: I will put my "R" down to make "RAT" 

Jeremy: I will add onto your "RAT" to make "BIOSTRATIGRAPHIC" 

Florida: (Flips the table)

Leo: THIS IS WHY DAD NEVER LIKED YOU

Tom: I think that's enough monopoly for today

Tom: I don't think you should have anymore coffee-

Jeremy: Coffee cures depression

Florida: No it doesn't, you're going to have a heart attack-

Jeremy: More espresso less depresso

Florida: I just slept 40 hours and I'm still tired...I'm gonna try 12 more

Tom: Isn't that just death-

Jeremy: how are you alive-

[Distant screaming from Leo and Seb]

Florida: Death sounds really refreshing right about now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the sibling content, I can't stop thinking abt it for some reason


	39. NY/Florida quotes

Florida: It's just so frustrating

New York: what is?

Florida: Cali keeps dropping obvious hints that he is into Texas, yet Texas is still completely oblivious.

New York: *wearing a shirt that says 'PLEASE DATE ME FLORIDA' in bright pink letters* lol yeah thats crazy

New York: I have feelings for you.

Florida: Really?

New York, panicking: Yeah, I feel like you're annoying

New York: You can hug me for four to five seconds

Florida, touch-starved and gay: Forty-five seconds?!

New York: What? No four to five-

Florida, already hugging him: Forty-five seconds

Florida: [kisses New York's cheek]

New York: What the hell was that?

Florida: Affection

New York: Disgusting

Florida:

New York: Do it again

New York: Everyone shut the fuck up

New York: Not you Florida

The other states:

New York: You're an angel and we're happy to have you here

New York: I'm gonna fight the next person that insults you

Florida: I hate myself

New York: Alright angel face, square up

Texas: I dare you-

New York: Florida isn't allowed to accept dares

Texas: Why not?

Florida, head bowed: I have no regard for my own personal safety

Florida: [Falls]

New York: [Catches him]

New York: I think you just

New York: 

Florida:

New York: Fell for me

Florida: Put me down

New York: Hey babe

Florida: yeah?

New York: Can you do the thing?

Florida: What thing?

New York: The thing that never fails to make me happy

Florida: Oh

Florida: [smiles]


	40. 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Writing more New York x Florida instead of the other 82 drafts I started? It's more likely than you think-

They're laying in bed one night, Florida sitting up sketching while New York sleeps next to him, arms wrapped around Florida's waist. They stay that way for a while, he just wants to add a few more details. 

He's focusing on getting the line art right until New York's arms tighten slightly, he glances over to where his boyfriend is, still asleep. He waits a minute for New York's grip to loosen before he goes back to working on the line art. He's less focused now, glancing back and forth between New York and the drawing he's working on. 

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" He asks when it happens again, setting everything else to the side, but New York is still asleep. He can work with that. 

He moves to wrap his arms around New York, watching to see if he should move back, "It's alright, I'm here" he runs a hand through New York's hair. 

It happens a few more times that night, he makes sure New York feels safe, fully awake or not. 

When he wakes up, the bed is empty, New York already awake and eating breakfast. He doesn't bring up anything that happened the night before and Florida figures New York doesn't remember much from that night, but he doesn't think he'll be able to forget it.


	41. 41

California and DC had started arguing at some point, Texas chiming in whenever he can. He stopped paying attention halfway through, bored the second he realized no one would actually fight. He'd moved on to watching the thought process, DC was getting overwhelmed. Texas had gotten quiet at some point, instead focusing on California. 

He can see it, as often as the two try and deny it, he can see how they really feel about each other. 

He gets bored of that too, and starts looking around the table. He sees New York staring and decides to make eye contact, this is a mistake. He's usually good at holding eye contact, because of how easy it is to read someone when he does, but this time he has to look away immediately, face flushing. When he does manage to look back over to New York, he's looking over with an odd sort of grin, he knows he's won. 

Florida doesn't look away the second time, watching New York's eyes. There's a lot at first, but the first thing he notices, is that his smile is genuine, unlike the times he'll fake a smile in a meeting. The second thing, is the fact that New York is staring back at him the way Texas looks at California. 

He can tell he's grinning and he knows the others will say something soon, but he doesn't want to look away, not yet.


	42. 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has an oc (the one from 24) 
> 
> I have so many drafts how the h-

"And it's so fucking stupid how they just-" He cuts himself off with a groan, "they're being stupid about it."

Clarence hums in acknowledgement.

He sets the oven timer and turns around. 

"Not to mention-" he continues, setting the small kitchen rag to the side and looking up at his partner. 

His partner, who had his head resting in his hand looking at him like he was the greatest person in the world. A small lovesick sort of grin on his face, his pupils dilated and softened and his breathing was steady but rising.

Face flushing, he looks away.

"I love you" He glances back up just long enough to see Clarence's grin widen. 

"Love you too" He replies, burying his head in his hands and smiling.


	43. Incorrect quotes

California: I want to wake up with you every day for the rest of our lives

New York: I wake up at 4:30 AM

California:

California: I want to see you at some point every day for the rest of our lives

Louisiana: What if I press the brake and gas at the same time?

Florida: The car takes a screenshot.

California: For the last time, get the fuck out.

California: petition to remove the 'd' from Wednesday

Florida: Wednesay

California: Not what I had in mind, but I'm flexible

Florida: What if the 'g' in 'gif' is silent?

DC: Go the fuck to sleep

Florida: What gif I don't want to?

DC: Fuck You

Florida: A theif.

California: Thief?

Florida: Theif.

California: I before E, except after C.

Florida: Thceif.

California: No.

DC: You often use humor to deflect trauma

Florida: Thank you

DC: I didn't say that was a good thing

Florida: What I'm hearing is, you think I'm funny

Florida: Look. I may not be a saint, but it's not like I've killed anybody. I'm not an arsonist. I've never found a wallet outside of an IHOP and thought about returning it but saw the owner lived out of state so just took the cash and dropped the wallet back on the ground.

California: Okay, that's really specific, and that makes me think that you definitely did do that.

Florida, pointing: May I sit there?

DC: That's my lap

Florida: That doesn't answer my question, DC.

New York: I'm going to take you out

Florida: great, it's a date!

New York: I meant that as a threat.

Florida: See you at five!


	44. 44

He shouldn't have left the kids with Florida but Illythia was sick and the others were busy and now it's too quiet. He's panicking when he flings open the door and steps inside, ready to see something broken or someone hurt. 

Florida pauses when he hears Utah's footsteps down the hall, watching the door swing open as Utah bursts in with a panicked look on his face. Jaxon had asked Florida to help cut his hair while the others watched whatever Disney movie was currently playing. 

"Could you let me finish cutting his hair?" Florida asks, double checking to make sure it's even. 

"Uh" Utah stops, surprised, "yeah- yeah, sure." 

He can tell Jaxon's relieved and his heart sinks as he realizes how Jaxon must feel. 

"You're doing great, kid." He says once Utah has settled on the couch with the others. 

"Thanks." He doesn't need to be facing Jaxon to know he was smiling.


	45. 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing style is so predictable and shitty lmao

"'M fucking freezing," he feels his boyfriend tug on his sleeve and turns around to face him. 

"What am I supposed to about that?" He opens his arms and grins when his boyfriend accepts the hug, wrapping one arm around Florida and running a hand through Florida's hair with the other. 

"Give me your jacket." Florida says, resting his head on his boyfriends chest. 

"I'd have to let go," he steps back, taking off his jacket and wrapping it around Florida. 

He assumes that's the end of it because they have a meeting in a few minutes, but Florida opens his arms and looks at him pleadingly. 

New York sighs, "fine."

Florida beams when New York picks him up. 

"I love you" Florida says, leaning into his boyfriends chest. 

"I love you too" New York replies, pressing a kiss to his forehead.


	46. Concepts

DC would be the type of villain who's major flaw is not caring about something until it affects them personally, like not donating to research an illness/disease until it affects him personally.

Villain DC also gives off the same vibes as "the Fine print" by the Stupendium or "rät" by Penelope Scott

Florida only doing the right thing because he finally gets to be chaotic AND help people?? Hell yeah

Things like enjoying explosions a bit too much or having a bit too much fun in a fight

(kinda off topic?) Beetlejuice!Florida

California seems like he would be willing to follow the law so long as it goes with what he believes

Not taxing the rich? That's fine, he'll just steal

If New York was ever a villain he'd be a super villain because ✨presentation✨


	47. 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gonna be impressed and a little shocked if I manage to hit 20,000 words lmao

"Wait! Before you go," Georgia hurries to the door, "take my scarf it's cold."

Florida smiles at him as Georgia wraps the scarf around his neck, "You're not my dad." He says, a teasing lilt to his voice. 

_'I wish you were'_

"So? It's cold, get your coat or you aren't leaving."

He groans, stomping over to where is coat is, "there, happy now?" They both know he isn't really upset. 

"Yes," he tosses Florida a pair of gloves, "call me when you get there."

"Got it!" He calls back, walking out.


	48. 48

They're sitting on the couch with some Disney movie playing in the background. He doesn't like falling asleep around people. But Georgia's so warm and he's so cold, what could it hurt? The second he realizes he's leaning into Georgia too much, he jolts upright, only for Georgia to wrap an arm around him and pull so Florida is leaning into his side again.

"You know I care about you, right?" He asks, running a hand through Florida's hair. 

"If this is a joke it isn't funny" he replies, trying to move away from Georgia, he wouldn't fall for that.

"It isn't" Georgia's grip tightens and Florida pauses.

"Why?" His voice cracks slightly and he hates it.

"Because," Florida sobs, shaking his head, "you're my friend-"

"You can do better, I'm replaceable." Georgia stills and Florida wishes he had just stayed quiet. 

"You aren't." Georgia's voice is firm and Florida can't bring himself to argue right now, Georgia would realize eventually, he'd leave too.


	49. 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: death
> 
> based on Kathyc94 's hero/villain au on wattpad

"Looks like I had the upper hand today" DC grins, walking over. 

When he reaches where Florida is sitting, he holds his hand out to help the other up. Florida glances over at the hand, then looks up to DC with tears in his eyes. 

"You did." He gives a watery smile, moving to lean back on his elbows, "You won."

"What?" Florida can hear the panic in his tone, "you can't die like this- you have to get up, the police will be here soon. You have to get ready for tomorrow-"

"No-" He winces, moving to hold his wound with one hand and leaning on the other, "I can't- can't get up." 

"You have to-" He's getting desperate now, eyes filling with tears. 

He shakes his head, squeezing his eyes shut. He isn't going to make it, they both know it. 

"I'm sorry."


	50. 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hero/Villain au again

"Fucking disaster. " DC groans, picking Florida up from where he's unconscious on the sidewalk, "Jesus Christ, how does anyone let you out of their sight? Stop picking fights you aren't ready for." 

"I can take you-" Florida tries lifting his head, wincing when the light hits his eyes. 

He leans more into DC's chest, grabbing the cloth of his outfit and squeezing his eyes shut. 

"This doesn't mean anything." Florida's voice is muffled, "'M still gonna kick your ass tomorrow."

"I'm sure." DC replies teasingly. If he held onto Florida just a little bit tighter, neither commented on it.


	51. 51

Georgia: Florida, get out of the tank

Florida, In a tank: You're not my dad

Georgia: Get out of the fucking tank, I am your dad!

Florida, still in the tank: You're not my dad

Georgia: I am your dad, get out of the fucking tank!

Florida, still very much in the tank: I'M IN A TANK, AND YOU'RE NOT!!!

Georgia: Excuse me ma'am, have you seen my son?

Georgia: he's about this tall, clearly gay, but we haven't had the talk.

Florida: Hey, Georgia, did you get my text?

Georgia: Yeah, I saw it, it was funny.

Florida: Alright, cool. Thanks, dad.

(silence)

Florida: ...why is everyone staring at me?

California: You just called Georgia dad. You said "thanks, dad".

Florida: What? No, I didn't. I said "thanks, man".

Georgia: Do you see me as a father figure, Florida?

Florida: No. If anything, I see you as a bother figure, 'cause you're always bothering me.

DC: Hey! Show your father some respect!

Florida: Georgia's gone so I'm gonna dye my hair again

Texas: Why?

Florida: He's like 85% of my impulse control

Florida: so I'm going on this date with—

Georgia: What's their name? How old are they? What do they do? Where'd you meet them? Are they nice???

Florida: I lost my phone

Georgia: Oh, I'll call it

Florida: wait no-

Florida: It's fine-

[you are my dad vine plays from somewhere under the couch]

Florida:

Georgia: 

Florida: So we found my phone

California: Help me out with this crossword puzzle. What's a three letter word for disappointment?

Florida: Dad

Georgia: Wait-

California: It fits.


	52. 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda wanna do more villain concepts

Villain DC: What did the REAL Florida say to me this morning?

Fake Florida: Uh...good morning?

Florida: I love you!!

Fake Florida: wait-

Florida: I just watched New York and California try to recreate the balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet

DC: How'd it go?

Florida: Every time New York corrected Cali 

Florida: California would say "god damn it Romeo this is why our marriage is failing"

DC: What if nobody actually falls in love with me?

Florida, bursting through a wall: that's where you're wrong

New York: Is it "happy impeachment" or "merry impeachment"? I don't want to offend anyone

California: Treason's greetings

Florida: impeach navidad

California: How can you block someone in real life?

New York: Restraining order

Florida: Murder 

Florida: Hey DC i need some help

DC: With what?

Florida: asking someone out

DC: Sure?

Florida: Do you want to see a photo of them?

DC: sure

Florida: [shows him his phone with the camera facing DC]

Utah: Listen kids, there's nothing "meme" about smoking cigarettes. It's not "Netflix and chill" to do drugs. Fidget spin yourself into church. 

Utah: Pokemon go do your chores

Florida: Maybe I just need a hug

Georgia: Ok well-

Florida: Don't touch me

DC: Look me in the eyes and be straight with me

Florida: Look you in the eyes or be straight? Because I can't do both

Florida: My heart says yes

Florida: [looks over at Georgia death glaring him]

Florida: But my dad says no

Florida: Can you be my dad?

Massachusetts: I don't want to be your dad

Florida: Perfect, you already know your lines

Massachusetts: Wait-

California: Is there anything we don't know about you?

Florida: I get jealous when my phone dies

New York: You good?

Florida: Sarcasm won't get you anywhere

DC: Well it got me to the sarcasm world championships in '98

Florida: Did it?

DC: No.

DC: Yeah, maybe I don't get "a healthy amount of sleep," but can other people do this?

DC: [Stands up and blacks out for a second]

California: If I ever get murdered just know I talked shit until the bitter end

DC: You're going to get yourself killed

Florida: That's the dream

DC: No

California: What are you doing??

DC, spreading toothpaste on toast: I'm multitasking

California: It's always e-girls this and e-girls that

California: but no one ever wants to talk about the e-conomy

Texas: That's why I voted Trump-

California: American capitalism is a fundamentally flawed system 

Texas: has anyone ever told you to just keep your mouth shut?

Florida: Everyone, all the time

DC: I just need to hear those three words

Florida: I love you

DC: Not those

Florida: I will behave

Georgia: Sometimes I get asked how I can manage Florida and Louisiana so easily

Georgia: The secret is

Georgia: I can't

Georgia: Earlier, Louisiana called my name and when I went in to see what was going on, Florida shot me in the throat with a nerf gun

California: I have met some of the most insufferable people, but they also met me.

Maryland: I typed bitch into my GPS and guess what? I'm in your driveway

Delaware: You can drive?

Maryland: Bitch-

DC: Are you high?

Colorado: Am I what?

DC: High

Colorado: Hello


	53. 53

Georgia: Where do you wanna get a healthy snack, Florida?

Florida: Ugh, I want Chipotle. 

Georgia: I SAID A HEALTHY SNACK FLORIDA

Louisiana: Is there a word that's a mix between angry and sad? 

California: Malcontented, disgruntled, miserable, desolated- 

Florida: Smad.

Florida: I'm not trying to irritate you.

Massachusetts: Well, then you just must have a natural talent for it.

Florida: Some of you cowards complain when someone calls you pretty

Florida: if anyone ever called me pretty i would probably die

Florida: Like fuck yeah

Florida: I'll be the prettiest boy you've ever seen

California: are you okay?

California: Florida tried to tell me onions are the only food that makes you cry

California: So I carved 'DC doesn't love you' into a watermelon

California: He's still crying

Villain DC: Are you ready?

Florida: I'm always ready

DC: great-

Florida: For you 

DC: For the fucking battle-

DC: I want all of you to write down what you would do if you had 200,000 dollars

[Five minutes later]

DC: You're all finished?

DC: Good

DC: In 2014 a man from the USA stole a diamond that was worth 200,000 dollars and traded it for 20 dollars worth of weed

DC: He could've bought whatever it is you all wrote down

DC: So don't do drugs

Georgia: Get out before I fucking swear in front of the kids

Louisiana & Florida: :0

Georgia: Shit

Florida: If you had to have sex with any insect scaled up to human size, what would it be?

California: What the fuck is wrong with you

DC: The only thing fucking me really hard is life

Florida: Not anymore 

DC, at starbucks: Can I get a venti vanilla latte with uhhh, seven espresso shots

New York, next in line: Jesus Christ just do cocaine 

Florida: I lost my phone

Massachusetts: If you lost it you probably didn't care enough about it

Florida:

Florida: You lost me in a Walmart once

Florida: I think I speak for all of us when-

DC: He doesn't

California: He doesn't

New York: He doesn't

DC: Yeah, I'll probably die alone

Waitress: I asked if you were dining alone

DC: That too

California: Elf on the shelf is not a cute family tradition, but rather a physical embodiment of the Orwellian dystopia that we live in today. It is a ploy to make kids blindly accept a surveillance system in their homes and-

Florida: I was just trying to make cookies

Florida: Whoops

Georgia, concerned: whoops? WHOOPS? This isn't a "whoops" situation. We are far past whoops. Whoops is a distant speck in the rearview mirror. We are solidly in "oh fuck" territory and I expect you to act like it

California: Bold words from a high school reject

Florida: High school DROPOUT, actually. They let me in, I let myself out.

DC: Has anyone ever told you you have anger issues?

Massachusetts: I prefer to call it "leadership skills" 

Georgia, to Florida: I need you to look at me when I'm talking so I know you at least tried to listen to me

Florida: Hey guys, you want a tarot reading?

California: Those are pokemon cards

Florida: You get a bidoof, it means "fuck you"


	54. More concepts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: injuries/blood and descriptions of pain

Florida is the lightning strike capital of the US

He has a metal staff that can fit in his pocket to control the lightning better

Most of his stuff is controlled with electricity (a helmet that opens up when he zaps it, a staff that expands with the right amount of energy)

The first version of his suit was a lot less power based (buttons on the side of his helmet and on his palms) which was a bad idea (he kept deactivating everything in the middle of a fight

Using powers takes a lot of focus and energy

It causes nosebleeds/headaches and in some cases it feels like he's being struck by lightning/is on fire

Electrical transportation- he can teleport with electricity 

Electrokinesis- he can control/create electric fields and shoot lightning bolts

he can also turn things on/off

California would have fire

Pyrokinesis - he can create, control and manipulate fire, flame and heat.

Fire Mimicry - have a body made up of fire

His power takes energy and depending on how much/how long it's used, he has a fever after

Alaska would have ice

He can control ice and snow

He can lower the temperature around him and control snow falling

Ice Mimicry - have a body made up of ice

He can also shoot beams of freezing energy 

He isn't good with vibrations (that shatter ice) and heat 

Arizona would have Geokinesis - control, manipulate, create, generate and reshape or shape earth/rocks/stones

and probably Terrakinesis - control, manipulate and alter/reshape the surrounding terrain and landscape at will.

This takes a lot of energy and most of the time leaves him in pain for days after

I feel like DC would have telepathy and be able to see/read/hear people's thoughts 

But I also feel like he would be evil with his money

Having a bunch of tech he uses for the wrong reasons and taking money from people who need it more just because he wants it

This concept is also kind of funny because there's the thought of him dealing with Florida after only fighting Cali 

Like 

Florida showing up while Cali's down with a fever

and DC thinking it'll be easy to take Florida out but then Florida just disables his tech

so DC has to make tech to deal with Florida (insulated stuff so Florida can't just disable it immediately), more to deal with Cali (the original tech so it wouldn't just melt) and more to deal with Alaska (tech that can heat itself so Alaska can't just freeze it)


	55. 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of my drafts seem ooc/sad lmao here's this

California: Florida put salt in my coffee because I "annoyed" him, but I'm going to drink it anyway because I'm petty and he's being a bitch- 

California: I'm not letting him win

Florida: So then I said "Fuck me in the ass" and he did. So that's how I got [gestures to hickey] this. 

The religious states: [horrified silence]

Georgia, tired: I just asked you to pass the salt, Florida. 

Florida: [trying to climb onto the roof to do a backflip onto a trampoline]

California: [trying to stop him]

Louisiana: [cheering him on]

New York: [making a bet with Texas and Mass on whether or not Florida will hurt himself]

DC: [looking into the camera like he's on the office] I need new states

Florida: [has his hand dangling off the bed]

[demon grabs it]

Florida: What are we

Florida: What's up baby boy

CDC: I'm a nonbinary adult

Florida:

Florida: What's up baby nonbinary adult

DC: I sent Florida to get groceries and instead he bought a novelty cookie cutter

DC: Now most things we eat are shaped like cats

Florida, questioning his gender: Being a nonbinary spanish speaker fuckin blows

Florida: 'Cause now I have to choose between the feminine and masculine version

Florida: What if there was a white shell

New York: What?

Florida: Like a blue shell but inverted

Texas: But what would it do

Florida: hit the person in last place just to be a dick

California: Isn't that just the American economy

DC: I expected better from you

Florida: Well that was your fault

Florida: I have nothing to do with that

Villain DC: Stop questioning things you don't understand!

Florida: So-

California: That's the point of a fucking question

Utah: What is "lore"

Florida: baby don't hurt me

Florida: HUH

Florida: What pride flag is that

Florida: oh

[Florida guessed the word!]

[The word was 'Germany']

Florida: Me? Sad

California: Dreams? Crushed

New York: Hotel? Trivago

Florida: Sometimes you just need a drink to take the edge off

Kingsley with gen z humor: Bleach

Florida: He gets it

Utah, horrified: Do we need to talk?

Kingsley, pointing at a window: I'm gonna jump

Utah: NO-

Florida: Do a flip

Utah: whAT

Florida: It's quick, it's easy and it's free: pouring river water in your socls

California: Why would I do that

Florida: Because it's quick, it's easy and it's free

DC: [experiences a brief feeling of happiness]

DC: What the fuck was that

Texas: ya can't complain about everything

Texas: what do you do when life gives you lemons?

California: complain about the lemons

Florida: Life never gave us lemons, we made them ourselves

Texas: What?

Florida: They're a cross breed, not naturally occuring

Texas: Wait-

DC: I know you're deflecting by making jokes about how hot you are

Florida, crying: It's not a joke, I'm a legit snack

Florida: I've decided that I am a snack, the problem is that no one's hungry

Louisiana/DC, under their breath: I'm fucking starving

Alaska: Any cute things to call your partner?

Texas: Sugar

DC: Honey

Louisiana: Flour

California: Egg

New York: 125 grams of butter

Pennsylvania: Stir

Georgia: Pour into a pan

Florida: Bake at 175 degrees

Alaska: 

Florida: Cali, I got both my hands stuck in a Pringles tube.

Florida: Both my hands, yeah

Florida: Look, it's not important how I dialed the number just send help!

Florida: So, dad? I have a boyfriend now.

Spain: A boyfriend? 

Florida: [Panics and gives a peace sign]

Spain: Oh...two boyfriends?

Louisiana, who was not invited: Three, actually

California: Florida, no!

Florida: Florida, yes!

Georgia: Florida, no!

Florida: Florida, maybe?

Louisiana: Florida, no. 

Florida, sadly: Florida no. 

Alternatively: 

Louisiana: Florida, no!

Florida: Florida, yes!

Louisiana: [cursing] Louisiana also yes

Fake Florida: I'm the real one! Kill him

Florida: Bold of you to assume I would pass up the opportunity to die

DC, shooting the fake: That worked but are you okay?

Alternatively: 

Fake DC: I love you

Florida, shooting the fake DC: DC would never love me

DC: Wait-

Colorado: Ah yes, my train of thought. 

Colorado: Or as I like to call it, anxiety express.


	56. 56

Georgia: WHY IS YOUR REPORT CARD ON THE CEILING-

Florida: You said bring my grades up

Georgia: 

Florida: 

Georgia: I did say that, lemme see-

Florida, about Louisiana: And we're roommates

California: Oh my god they're roommates

Florida: Can you pass the salt-

Georgia: I don't know can you pass Geometry 

Florida: I need help with a research project

Georgia: Sure

Florida: What's the name of the boat from the titanic

Georgia: The boat from-

Georgia: I'm too tired for this

DC, trying to make dinner: What do you want

Florida: Food

DC: What kind- fuck it, I'll make steak

DC: How do you want it?

Florida: On a plate

California: No, how do you want it cooked?

Florida: On a stove

DC: Get out

Spain: DID YOU JUST HIT YOUR BROTHER? 

Florida: Yes...

Spain: SAY SORRY!

Florida: Sorry...

Spain: SAY IT LIKE YOU MEAN IT!

Florida: Soo-Ry?

Kingsley: Can we get this dog-

Utah: No

Kingsley: but didn't the bible say "the lord is my German shepherd"

Utah:

Utah: Alright I guess you can get one-

Spain: What are drinking?

Florida: Water

Spain: That looks like wine

Florida: oh shit

Florida: Jesus did it again

California: Why do you smell like weed?

Colorado: How do you know what weed smells like?

California: W-

Colorado: Ha

Colorado: busted 

Georgia: Why did you get in trouble for cheating on that test today?

Florida:

Florida: Am I supposed to answer that or like-

Utah: You're too busy playing "what do you mean" when you need to be saying is "what did you clean" because this room is a mess-

DC after Florida forgets to wash the dishes: [pointing] dis a fork

DC: dis a plate

DC: dis a glass

DC, points at him: Disappointment 

DC: Y'know anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law right?

Florida: A gun

DC: It doesn't take a genius to wash the dishes-

Florida: You got this man

Florida: I believe in you

DC: Do you even care?? 

DC: What if I died?

Florida: You would have a funeral

DC: But what would you do?

Florida: Go to your funeral?

DC, done with everyone else: When I die, I want you to lower my casket

DC: So you can let me down one more time 

Texas: A real man would take out the trash

Florida: Alright man you got this

Villain DC: Come out and face me like a man

Florida, questioning shit again: I'm not a guy

DC: 

DC: Come out and face me like a person-

DC: [sneezes]

Florida: Are you allergic to happiness?!

Florida: I'm gay

California: Okay cool

California: I don't care

Florida: Oh great-

California: It's not my ass

California: It's yours

Florida: 

Florida: Listen fuckface-

DC: How do I look?

Florida: With your eyes

DC: [disappointed]

Villain DC: Is that the best you can do??

Florida, tearing up: yes

Villain DC: uh

Louisiana: Look what you did

Louisiana: he's crying-

Utah: I think I'm conquering my fear of ghosts 

Colorado: That's the spirit

Utah: Holy heck where-

Florida: This song is pretty catchy

Florida: Y'know what's catchier

Florida: These hands

California, after Texas pisses him off: Well these hands are rated E for everyone

Texas:

California: Bitch

California: The glass is half empty

Utah: I think the glass is half full

California: I think you're full of shit

Florida: If someone ever says " Beg your pardon" assert your dominance by saying "beg"

DC: No-

New York: I will be on the elevator

New York:

New York: dying

California: lol same

Florida, as a goomba: Stomp on my head dude let's role play

DC: Wh- okay, you're into some things I do not want to talk about-

Florida: Fuckin' squash me dude

DC: 

Florida: End me please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have ideas I swear-


	57. No homo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short and I feel really bad abt it

"Goodnight," Florida leans over to kiss him, "no homo though." 

"I'm sure," There's a teasing lilt to his voice and he leans over to kiss Florid once more, "Goodnight." 

He smiles softly when the other leans more into his side. He reaches over to turn off the light and pulls the other slightly closer, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. 

"I love you." 

Had it been any quieter he thinks he might've missed it, "I love you too."

\--

Angst version bc that was so short

"Goodnight man," He grins softly when Florida kisses his cheek, "no homo though" 

He tries to ignore the dull ache in his chest as he watches Florida talk to DC. It's stupid and he wishes he could just be happy for his friend, but he can't help but wish Florida would look at him that way.


	58. Chapter 58

His head is pounding when he wakes up and he groans, sliding off the bed and onto the floor. He lies there for a moment trying to adjust to his surroundings. The house is mostly silent, save for the music from the living room. 

He huffs, moving to sit up and bury his head in his hands. It was never too early for another drink, was it? 

It's that thought process that gets him up, he would grab a six pack from the fridge and go, it'd be fine. 

"Why should I say I'll keep you with me?" He stops, looking over to the living room where California is singing along to requiem. 

He knows he should probably make it seem like he just got there, or give a heads up. Instead, "What the fuck are you doing?" That came out wrong.

California yelps, falling backwards and staring back at him with wide eyes. "Florida?? Shouldn't you be out too?"

"No, I'm too hungover to be going out right now-" He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose, "why requiem?"

"What?" He hears the confusion in California's voice. 

"Why not like...'Sincerely me'? Or 'Does anybody have a map'... are you okay?" He pauses, considering what to do next, "tell anyone I said that and I'll kill you." 

"Sure," California shifts uncomfortably, "I thought-"

"That I didn't like musicals?" California nods, "my brother's big on musicals and things like that."

There's silence for a moment. 

"Got any slime tutorials?" He asks, grinning softly when California beams at him.


	59. 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having too much fun with the whole ✨immortal✨ thing
> 
> Also, this will look kinda weird bc I'm using english from like 1500 England so
> 
> sorry if it isn't 100% accurate

He catches the boy's eyes while working for his father. His arms ache and his chest burns but somehow, the smile he gets makes up for it. He tries not to show his excitement, because that would be wrong, it would be disgusting.

\--

He meets him again two weeks later. It's dark and he relies heavily on sound alone. He lets his eyes slip shut, leaning back into the tree and focusing on the sound of the river flowing in front of him.

There are footsteps, getting closer. He jolts up, eyes widening. He can't recognize the footsteps immediately.

"Hail fellow well met" It's the boy from earlier, holding his right hand out to Florida.

"Hail fellow" He takes the boy's hand, "well met."

"May I sitteth with thee?" He gives a soft smile

"Aye." Florida moves over slightly, giving the boy room to sit.

"Quite quaint, isn't t?"

"Aye, T is peaceful." He pulls his knees to his chest, letting his eyes slip shut once more. "La Florida."

"Matthew" the boy replies, stretching his legs out.

\--

"Hail, La Florida" The boy grunts, stepping down from the rock he was on previously.

"Hail, Matthew, well met" He looks around quickly, making sure no one else is around.

It was foolish to marry for love, marriages were often arranged to benefit both families involved. His siblings were expected to marry for financial benefits, properties and wealth. He held no such obligations, he was Spain's colony. He was expected to be catholic, like his family.

"You're bethinking" Matthew says, taking his hand.

He yanks it back, he can't afford to have anyone see. "Forgive me," he glances around once more. 

"Come with me." Matthew offers a small smile and intertwines their fingers, he can see it then, how Matthew feels. 

It isn't far from how he feels, that's the problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate the dialogue here lmao


	60. Will this hit 20,000 words??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit?? A title?? Not a number?? anyway
> 
> Tw: Child abuse & panic attack

Someone had told his father, someone found out. 

His father has a hand on the back of his neck, dragging him away from his siblings. He's speaking without processing it, apologies in both languages. He's getting desperate. His father doesn't react, moving instead to grab him by the shirt and lift him up, walking faster now. 

"¿Entiendes lo que podría pasar si alguien se entera? ¿Sobre ti y ese chico? ¿Qué va a hacer eso por mí?" He can hear the anger, see the subtle shift in his father's movements. 

His father is shoving him into a room before he can process it and he shouts, pleading with his father, promising to change. His father has already made his decision, slamming the door behind him. 

For the first time in a while, he hates it. Hates the quiet, hates how empty it is. So he scrambles up, trying desperately to push the door open, to get out. He's hyperventilating, tears falling freely. 

He tires himself out eventually, sliding down to sit in front of the door and pulling his knees to his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: "Do you understand what could happen if someone finds out? About you and that boy? What's that gonna do for me?"


	61. I'm an idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got all excited abt 20,000 words and then I didn't even do it smh

Florida had begged him for weeks to go to laser tag with the others. Now it was down to the two of them, everyone else was already out of lives.

He stops, turning to look around the corner. Florida isn't there when he looks so he turns to keep walking. Florida is standing in front of him when he does.

"Y'know Texas bet 20 dollars saying you'd win?" Florida steps closer, so he steps back.

"I do now." He replies, Florida has him trapped against the wall now.

Florida grins, stepping closer and pulling on his vest and leaning up to kiss him. He lets him, pulling back with a shout when his vest goes off. Florida just laughs and runs off.


	62. You wanted good content?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sucks to be you because I am Jared, 19

"What the fuck?!" New York shouts, stumbling back.

"What is it? What is it?" Florida dashes down the hallway and he can hear DC groan from the living room. "Oh, awesome!" Florida moves to pick up the spider that had been crawling out of New York's room.

"Get it the fuck away from me." New York glares at him, crossing his arms.

"What?" Florida looks down the hallway anxiously, "are you scared of him?" He laughs, moving to hold the spider in between his hands and being careful not to crush it.

"Just keep it away from me." New York growls, walking away.

\--

"Wait-" New York glances at the door to his room, it's still open, "I can't sleep in there-"

"We don't have any empty rooms." DC sighs, "Go sleep in Florida's, I'll tell him to move to yours."

"I'm not sleeping in there-"

DC rolls his eyes, "so share a room or something, I'm going to bed."

Florida turns to New York after DC leaves, "So-"

"This doesn't mean anything."

"Right," Florida pulls his sun glasses off his hat, "doesn't mean anything."

\--

New York places a blanket between them immediately and turns over to face the wall. He hears Florida moving around for a moment before settling down. He shuts his eyes, assuming that's the end of it, but Florida starts moving again.

"Can you stop? I'm trying to sleep." New York says, it's harsher than he intended, but Florida seems to get the idea and stills.

"Fish can have depression." Florida leans over the blanket to look at him.

"What?" He looks over, "shut up," he pushes Florida back to the other side of the bed.

"Sorry." Florida moves again, "Frogs can't love-"

"Oh my god-" He sits up, smacking Florida with the pillow, "shut up so I can sleep-"

"'M cold-" Florida's voice is muffled slightly.

"Jesus Christ-" He takes his pillow back, "fine, here."

He pushes the blanket between them away, letting Florida take it.

"K, goodnight." Florida rolls over to face the wall and pulls the blanket up. 

"Good night." New York huffs, laying down and facing the other wall.

\--

When they wake up, Florida is pressed into New York's side who in turn, has an arm around Florida. For a moment he wonders how they managed to do that without realizing, but it's still dark out and he can't bring himself to care.

He pulls Florida closer, letting his eyes slip shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't count either smh


	63. 63

"You ready to go?" Connecticut asks, grinning at him.

"Yeah." He follows Connecticut out, it would be so easy for him to just reach over and grab the other's hand.

He keeps his eyes down and stuffs his hands in his pockets, trying to keep pace with Connecticut. He glances over one more time, he could, but they're already there.

He's looking over the menu when he feels Connecticut take his hand. He pauses, looking up at the other. Connecticut is grinning softly and tracing patterns on the back of Colorado's hand with his thumb, he can't help but smile too.


	64. Sick fic bc I'm weak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending things properly? Don't know her

He groans, pulling the covers over his head and turning away from the window. He didn't want to go to a meeting today. His throat burned and his chest ached. He starts to get up, only to double over coughing. 

He's gasping and wheezing at the end of it, the pain in his throat now worse than before. He wants to skip the meeting entirely and just chug cold water, figuring he already causes enough problems for the others, he didn't need to add to that. 

He shoots Cali a quick text with a promise not to bother anyone for a week if Cali can cover for him. He has _maybe_ 25 minutes, the meeting will go a lot faster without him antagonizing people. He takes the chance to get to the kitchen for water and nearly collapses the second he gets there. Everything is spinning and his head is pounding, he just wants to lay down. 

He gets himself a glass of cold water and an extra pillow before heading back to his room. He's finished the water by the time he gets there, so he just sets it down on the table by his bed and lays down. Everything burns and his chest feels like it has a rock on it. He's trying to get comfortable for what feels like forever before he has to stop because he starts coughing again. 

He leans back into the mountain of pillows and blankets he's made before he starts to overheat again, struggling to kick the sheets off and onto the floor. Once the bed is clear _enough_ , he figures _maybe_ he'll be able to fall asleep.

Just as he thinks he might actually fall asleep, he starts coughing again, making his headache significantly worse than before. He groans, hands going to pull at his hair, he wouldn't bother anyone with this. He'd be fine. 

He stands, maybe he'd be able to refill his glass before the meeting ended. But, he stands up too fast, and he's already tired and lightheaded, so he has to lean on the doorframe to avoid collapsing entirely. He could do this.

He shuts his eyes, telling himself he just needs to rest his eyes for a minute, and he'll get there before the meeting ends. He doesn't. 

\--

It wasn't the first time New York had skipped a meeting and it wouldn't be the last. He's wandering aimlessly around the house for a bit, bored. 

He stops when he sees Florida with his eyes shut, leaning against the doorframe for a support. Florida starts to lean too much forward and he rushes over, moving to catch the other before he falls. He curses silently, pulling Florida up to walk him back to his bed. 

Florida seems to notice the change, clinging to his arm for support . 

"Please stay" He buries his face in New York's shoulder. 

"I want to check your temperature, I'll be back." He reassures Florida softly. 

Florida shakes his head desperately, grip on New York's arm tightening, "Please- don't leave me."

"I'll be back, I just need to get something." Florida lets go, immediately curling up and facing away from him. 

New York ignores the dull ache in his chest and walks out as silently as possible. The meeting would be ending soon. 

\--

There's a cold weight on his forehead and he realizes someone is talking to him. 

"You have a fever-"

"I could've told you that." He cuts them off, trying to glare at them, it's New York. "I didn't think you cared about me." He mumbles, leaning more into his pillows. 

New York freezes, "What?" 

He hums, pulling the blanket up, "I jus' thought-"

"Well I do," New York yanks the blanket back down, "you're going to overheat" he glares at the other. 

"Well I feel cold." Florida reaches for the blankets again, "give me the blanket or I'll cough on you." 

"Excuse me?" New York keeps the blanket out of his reach. 

"You're excused." He sits up, trying to grab the blanket. 

New York stops him by wrapping an arm around his torso. He pauses, looking at the blanket, then back at New York. 

"This works." He sits up, collapsing against New York immediately.

New York sighs, "if I let you do this, will you shut up and sleep?" 

"Yes." Florida grabs his shirt for support so New York wraps an arm around him and leans back. 

"Fine, you're lucky I love you." His eyes widen slightly when he realizes what he said. 

"I am," Florida grins, curling more into his side, "love you too."

\--

New York wakes them both up coughing. 

"Sorry?" Florida's voice is still raspy and he shifts slightly, "I love you?"

"That isn't going to work." New York pauses, "I love you too." He flushes slightly at how Florida beams. "But seriously, I need water or I will kill someone." 

Florida laughs, letting him get up.

"Bring me some too!" He rolls his eyes when he hears Florida call after him. 

"Get it yourself!" He calls back, smiling softly.


	65. DC angst pt 1

He's used to being second best, used to being ignored. His sister was always better than him. Her job was more important than his, she looked better, and people preferred his sister. He knew this, he was used to it. It bothered him less and less each time it happened. He started to expect it.

What did hurt, was when Florida started flirting with her. He tries staying on topic and ignoring the fact that Florida was going out with his sister and not him, but Florida came back with that stupid grin-

He sighs hearing the lock click shut, burying his head in his hands. He was happy for them, he had to be. 

He would get his work done and not think about how much it hurt seeing Florida date his sister. He was fine.


	66. DC angst pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I messed up the chapter numbers

He'd accepted that DC would never feel the same way about him, why should he? Florida was a mess, he'd be too much to handle eventually (assuming he wasn't already). He'd never mean anything to DC, not in the way he hoped. He could get over it, he just needed time. 

He needed to say _something_. He stops when he reaches the door. It's late, so no one else would be awake. He sighs, running a hand through his hair. He knocks softly, hoping today was the day DC had tried to sleep. 

No such luck. 

His eyes widen slightly hearing the door lock clicks open. 

"What do you need?" DC sounds tired and he wants to just turn around and leave. 

"I uh-" He looks down, too afraid to see look at DC, "I love you." He feels his face heat up and steps back slightly. 

"You're dating my sister." DC goes to shut the door.

"It wasn't- it isn't like that." He needs to stop talking, accept it isn't going to happen. 

"If this is a joke, it isn't funny." DC replies, glaring at him. 

"It isn't, I swear." He looks up, making eye contact, "It isn't."

DC's eyes well with tears, "it's late, go to bed." 

Florida stands there even after the door locks again. He shouldn't have tried.


	67. DC angst pt 3

"About yesterday-" He sets his pen down, sighing, he didn't have time for this.

"Florida, I already told you-"

"I know!" Florida cuts him off, "That was loud and I'm sorry but I meant it. I-"

"No, you don't. You're dating my sister, get out." He glares up at the other, surprised to see the other's hurt expression. "You have 1 minute-"

"I don't like your sister that way" Florida pauses.

"45 seconds." He moves to look over his papers.

"That isn't fair-" Florida huffs, "You could just say you don't feel the same."

He stops, setting the papers down and looking up, "I do, I love you and that's the problem."

Florida stares for a moment, DC can tell he's thinking, "I know what it's like, not being the first choice, but I don't love your sister. We aren't dating." Florida gives a small smile and steps forward, "I wasn't kidding and I'm not trying to be mean.

"Why me?" Florida's eyes widen slightly and he wraps an arm around DC, who leans into his side immediately.

"Why not?" He moves to hold DC's hand, "I love you, _so much_."

They sit like that for a while, Florida giving DC small reassurances. It would take a while, but at least they had each other.


	68. Chapter 68

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat Florida angst (it isn't really centered on him, it's the siblings from 'A random headcanon') but it's entirely self indulgent

It doesn't happen fast, it's small things. The way his brother seems to look through all of them after talking to his father, how he seems to find a reason to avoid them whenever they ask to talk to him, the way he seems to curl away when they move too fast. It's small things, so it doesn't matter.

He asks one day, to talk to his brother. His father glares at him, but he isn't going to back down. He ignores his father, focusing on his brother. His brother who is staring blankly at the floor. He asks again, watching his brother's reaction. There's light in his eyes again and he seems to realize it's his younger brother. He declines, giving a small smile and saying he's busy.

For a moment he's surprised, but they were never that close and he hasn't been talking to the others as much either, so he doesn't mind too much. He'd deal with it later.

The next time it happens, they're arguing over something stupid. He remembers telling Florida he hates him and storming off before his brother can reply. He doesn't see him for a while after.

When he does, his brother looks broken, tears that have yet to fall in his eyes. He reaches out, hoping is brother will accept the help. He does, collapsing against the younger and sobbing. Leo just hugs him tighter and waits.

His brother looks happier, coming back one day after leaving with their father. They hadn't been told why Florida had to go, but they knew not to question it. He's looks so much younger like that, genuinely smiling for the first time in what feels like forever.

His brother talks to them less and less, giving more half-assed excuses and going to talk to other people. Leo's only met two, Georgia and Mary.

His brother teaches him piano, the way Mary had. He wants to feel happy his brother is talking to him, but he feels horrible at taking his brother's small happiness again.

He can tell it bothers Florida when his father congratulates him on learning piano instead of Florida. He's thankful, but he wishes his brother had kept the skill to himself.

His brother doesn't come back one day, only his father does. Two weeks pass and he still doesn't return, their father ignores them when they ask.

It hurts more than he thought it would. There's a lot he wishes he said to his brother.

But he keeps moving anyway. His brother told him not to give up, so he wouldn't.

He goes to school for psychology and gender studies. He still practices piano whenever he misses home or his brother, but he's learned to cope.

He gets an apartment with two friends in California.

He finds out one day, that Florida still spoke to the others. He knows he has no right to be upset, knows he was an asshole, but he still wishes his brother would talk to him again.

When they do see each other, Leo's on his way to work when he sees his brother across the street. They both stop, waiting for the other's reaction. His brother leaves first, turning away and speaking to someone Leo can't quite see. He looks happy, much happier than when he was with his siblings.

Leo takes longer to leave, he misses his brother.


	69. Florida angst pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: unhealthy relationship and manipulation

"Just remember I can do better."

He stops, giving a nervous laugh and looking over at her, "what?"

She doesn't reply, more focused on her phone than replying to his question. He shifts uncomfortably for a moment, before going back to his switch. He tries to focus on terraforming his island, he had to add cliffs and fix the river next to his house. He keeps glancing back, he doesn't get around to fixing the river.

—

"Hey, I was thinking-" Florida starts, walking in grinning.

"I'm busy," she cuts him off, taking his phone and walking past, "why are you so happy anyway?"

He pauses, blinking slowly, "That's my phone." Confusion is clear in his tone.

"Yeah, and?" She replies like it's nothing, "I need to know you aren't trying to cheat on me."

"You don't trust me?" He wouldn't go through her phone, he had no reason to, right?

"I'm just checking your phone, why are you being so manipulative?" There are tears in her eyes when he makes eye contact.

"I wasn't trying to be, I'm sorry-"

"Whatever." She tosses his phone onto the counter next to them and walks past.

He stands there for a moment after trying to figure out what to do next.

—

"Where are you going?" She's standing in the doorway, glaring at him.

"To see Loui, I told you earlier." He replies, trying to hold his ground.

"So you don't want to spend time with me?" She crosses her arms.

"I do, but I want to see Loui-" He wasn't going to lie to his friend and he didn't need to cancel.

"Do you not love me anymore?" She sounds like she's about to cry.

"What?" He never said that, he just wanted to see his friend.

"Why are you spending so much time with him?" Her tone is getting more aggressive and she steps toward him, he steps back.

"Because it's my friend-" He's going to be late.

"Fine, I'm going to see someone." She pulls her phone out, "have fun."

"Who-"

"Why do you need to know?" She glances over at the clock, "aren't you going to be late."

He stuffs his hands in his pockets, ignoring the lump in his throat. She was right, he was going to be late. She scoffs as he steps past her and he doesn't look back.

_"Just remember I can do better."_

—

"I don't want you talking to him anymore." California steps slightly closer to the door.

"What? That's my friend-" Florida starts from the other side.

"You don't act like friends." Someone he can't recognize immediately replies.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Florida sounds slightly panicked so he steps in.

"What's going on?" He glances between Florida and IDC, waiting for one to explain.

Florida opens his mouth to explain but IDC starts before he can, "nothing." She sounds angry as she shoves past him to leave.

He glares at her as she leaves. He turns to face Florida, "That sounded controlling-"

"It's fine," Florida keeps his eyes trained on the ground, "I'll talk to her about it later."

California steps back so he can leave, "if it gets worse, tell me."

Florida pauses, "I'll try."


	70. Florida angst pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: unhealthy relationships, manipulation, and cheating

He's laughing at something Loui sent him when she walks over and takes his phone from his hand.

"That's my phone-" He stands, trying to get it back. She's steps away, doing something he can't see with it. "Give me back my-" His eyes widen when she tosses it over and he rushes to catch it.

"I'm going out." She replies, going back to looking at her phone.

"Did you delete his contact?!" He looks back up at her with wide eyes, "What the fuck??"

"You were too happy." She glares back at him.

"What the fuck do you mean 'too happy'?! He's my friend-" The number is blocked when he retypes it.

"I don't care, I'm meeting someone. I'll see you later."

"Wait-" He flinches at he door slamming shut.

—

He's sitting on the couch with tears in his eyes when she gets back.

"Hey- hey, I'm here," she takes his hands and gives him a small smile.

"I love you" He manages to choke out, trying not to sob.

She pauses at this, giving him a blank stare for a moment, "you're my favorite" her smile widens.

He lets out a choked sob and she sits next to him, wrapping an arm around him.

"'M sorry" He says, keeping his head down.

"I know you are," she says softly, "I know you are."

He sighs softly, squeezing his eyes shut. He was just being over dramatic, he'd be fine.

\--

He isn't paying enough attention when he walks in, too focused on replying to a text from Loui. When he does look up, he sees IDC making out with another man.

"What the fuck?!" She pulls away to glare at him.

The man grins, "him? Really? You can do better."

"I am." She turns back to the man so Florida walks back out, he didn't want to think about it.


	71. Florida angst pt 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Unhealthy relationship, manipulation, and cheating

California pulls him to the side before the meeting, saying something he can't fully process to DC before leading him away.

"Spill." He makes sure the door's shut, "What happened?"

"She cheated on me." He stares at the floor, trying not to cry, "She blocked Loui's number and she cheated on me."

There's silence for a moment, then California shifts slightly and Florida can tell he's angry. He steps back slightly. 

California's expression softens, "I'm not mad at you," he pauses, "but you need to break up with her." 

"I will." He didn't want to lose her, but it would be better for them both. 

\--

"We're over." He doesn't look at her, he wouldn't be able to handle it. 

"What?" She looks up suddenly, "that was a one time thing, it doesn't matter-" He feels his blood boil. 

"It does." He turns to face her, "It does because you cheated on me after going through my phone and cutting off my friends to make sure I wouldn't cheat. It does matter. You can do better anyway, have fun." He ignores her when she tries to talk to him, letting the door slam shut behind him.

\--

As soon as he's back, he blocks her number and tosses his phone on his bed. He stands there for a moment, trying not to cry. He hears the door lock click behind him and panics for a moment when he can't recognize the footsteps. 

"Are you alright?" It's Louisiana, "California told me what happened." Louisiana wraps his arms around Florida, who leans into the embrace immediately. 

"'M fine, just need time." Louisiana walks them over to the bed, grabbing his phone before sitting them down. 

Florida sobs, unable to stop himself and Louisiana moves to run a hand through his hair. Louisiana lets him, mumbling soft reassurances while waiting for Florida to calm down. Florida's sobs die down eventually and Louisiana realizes he's asleep.

He smiles softly, holding the other closer. Florida wouldn't have to talk to her again, he'd make sure of it.


	72. Quotes

DC: Would you punch someone for 2 million?

Texas: I'd roundhouse kick Oklahoma for looking at me

DC: [traps a wasp under a cup]

Florida: [places 2 more cups down]

DC: Please don't

Florida: [starts shuffling the cups] 

New York: Are you two fighting or flirting?

California & Texas: Yes

Michigan: What brings you to my house?

Ohio: I threw a dart and it landed in a trash can.

CDC: How long has it been since you slept?

DC: Bold of you to assume I sleep

Florida: I don't believe in gay marriage

DC: What?? Why?

Florida: I'm not being homophobic, I just don't think it exists

DC: How??

Florida: I've never seen one

DC: Well that doesn't mean-

Florida: Maybe you could change that

Kingsley after talking to Florida too much: Y'know it would suck if dad died but

Kingsley: [debbie ryan] that college essay tho

Florida, with gen z humor and TikTok: As you should

Utah: What??

Florida, to the CDC: your pronouns are they/them but I just wanna be they/theirs 

CDC: Great, can you wear your mask? 

Florida: You're asking a bit much

DC: [bites into ice cream]

Florida, calling 911: Hi, yes, I'd like to report a crime

Texas: Oklahoma, my arch nemesis 

California: I thought I was your arch nemesis

Texas: I have a life outside of you, California


	73. random stuff my brain wont let go

DC and Florida's love language is physical touch

Louisiana and California's love language is quality time 

New York, Connecticut, and Colorado's love language is words of affirmation

Georgia's love language is receiving gifts

Florida has a bunch of band hoodies and a Beetlejuice hoodie

Florida is the best with his call, he can ignore it, tune it out and call himself to certain places

Florida's call stops working when he gets too anxious

One day Florida's being too distracting so Utah gives him a lego set and tells him to build it and when he gets back he's surprised to find out it's actually finished and there are no left over pieces but for like a week after everyone but Florida steps on at least one lego

They have to share a bathroom and its really funny to me to think that the first time they tried to brush their teeth, (I thought it would be New York, California and DC) they all tried to spit at the same time and end up accidentally bumping heads


	74. who knows anymore

**Quotes but it's really self indulgent**

**(First batch o' quotes: Ant beverage the musical**

**this one isn't a DC/Florida au bc the context would make that kinda weird)**

Utah: Knock Knock, who's there? Happiness!

DC: No!

DC: Knock knock

Utah: :0

Utah: Who's there?

DC: I dunno, you have to open the door to find out

DC: [gremlin grin]

Utah: I don't think that's how knock knock jokes work

DC: Guess you'll never know

Utah: Oh... [pretends to open a door]

DC: [Jumpscares him]

New York: [does anything]

California: Yes! That's my husband!

Texas: Aren't you a little short to be a demon?

Florida, about to actually do his job: Aren't you a little old to be alive

California: We can hear you!

Florida: Yeah? Well, that was a soliloquy

California:

Florida: So you're the one who's being rude

New York: Whaddya want? We're not...like you

Florida: I know that New York

Florida: NO ONE'S LIKE ME

Florida: That's the problem

Florida: Hey guys?

California: Yeah?

New York: Hmm?

Florida: [flips them off] Fuck you guys [leaves]

Utah: Well black reminds me of a funeral

Utah: This is a business dinner

DC: Yeah? Well it could be both

DC: A toast, to my father's important business

DC: Also, one of your wine glasses is POISONED 

Utah: DC YOU GIVE ME THAT [Fake takes the glass]

Utah: [hesitation]

Utah: [fake throws it on the floor] smash

DC: [what the fuck]

DC: Who the hell are you?

Florida: Can you see me?

DC: Yeah? You look like a bloated zebra that the lions found but didn't eat because something was obviously wrong with it so it just rotted in the hot african sun

Florida: YOU CAN SEE ME

Florida: What uh

Florida: Brings you up here

DC: I'm gonna jump

Florida: NO

Florida: I mean uh

Florida: ✨No✨

DC: [Bitch]

Florida: You don't like your dad

Florida: I don't like mine

Florida: He's a demon

Florida: He is a literal demon

Florida: He's impossible

Florida: It's always, "Get a job!" "Why is your hair purple?" "I should've left like your mother"

DC: [What the fuck]

Florida: ASSASINATE 

DC: NO

Florida: WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP LEAVING ME

Florida: Ok new plan

Florida: You're all gonna die

Nevada: Welcome to the family

Nevada: Son

DC: :)

Florida: Nope

Florida: Not buyin it

Florida: [gets a sword out] time to die

Florida: So good bye

Florida: Sayonara 

Florida: DON'T text me in the middle of the night saying "you up"

Florida: Because... ;-;

Florida: [sharp inhale] because 

Florida: NEW PHONE

Florida: [sigh]

Florida: WHO DIS

**(Second au)**

California: Send me an angel

California: The nicest angel you have

Florida: [laughing]

California: So-

Florida: [c r o n c h]

California: Did you just bite into a whipped cream can

Florida: [happy demon]

California, seeing a note from Florida: For FUCK'S SAKE

California: [slams down a marker] YOU DON'T HAVE TO KILL SOMETHING EVERYTIME I FORGET SOMETHING

Florida: I don't, but it's fun

**(Third au)**

Florida: [trips over nothing, forgets his name, cries while chugging caffeine]

New York and California, completely ignoring their bosses: We want that one

California and New York, watching Florida do something stupid: What a dumbass lmao

Someone else: yeah lmao

California and New York: What the fuck did you just say about him

New York, about to go feral: I'm gonna do something stupid

Florida: I'm stupid, do me

Florida: [gets hurt]

Their bosses: Now you have to do your job :)

New York and California, who were one slip up away from going apeshit: oh really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few more aus but idk if I'll post them


	75. Someone take this au from me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um anyway- 
> 
> First au from last chapter but it's just DC and Florida being chaotic (not a romantic ship in this au)

Florida: lmao which idiot is trying to go to hell

Florida, realizing it's his emo nephew: WAIT THAT'S MY IDIOT

DC: [crying]

DC: I miss my dad

Florida: That's deeper than I wanna go

DC: [crying harder] oh...I'm sorry

Florida: [don't adopt him don't adopt him don't-]

DC, smiling: Dad loved everything out of the ordinary

DC: 'Cause dad wasn't ordinary 

DC: Actually he was pretty weird

DC: One time

DC: We were coming back from the grocery store

DC, excited: And we got to the door

DC: And he pretended that he couldn't find his keys

DC: And then he was like "[scream] WE'RE BEING CHASED"

DC: "BY A MURDERER" 

DC: We have to move back! We have to move- [goes to pull the sheet off the bed]

Nevada: [sits up]

DC: Nevada? 

California: Again! We do not want to kill anyone-

Florida: Ugh, okay fine-

Florida: Your daddy should be leaving and you should stick around

Florida: And kill him!

DC: What??

Florida: Nothing

Florida: The two of you are helpless

Florida: here's help [raises right arm] 

Florida: here's you [lowers his left arm]

Florida: here's less [lowers right arm] 

Florida: Hey check it out DC! Now we both have dead dads!

Florida: Never change

Utah: I already did change

Utah: Changed a lot

Florida: Well then go fuck yourself

DC: Hey dad

DC: Does this couch make me look dead


	76. ✨Soft✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Writing soft Utah? It's more likely than you think

Utah: Illithyia-

Illithyia: What? What? What?

Utah: We fell asleep on the couch

Illithyia: What? Did we do anything fun?

Utah: I mean- we ate a lot of cheese

Illithyia: I need you to do something about the leak

Utah: It's not even that noticeable 

Jaxon: [walks in and trips over the pots and pans that are catching the water]

Kingsley: You know what they say

Jaxon, nervous: No, what do they say?

Kingsley: One man's trash is another man's present to his dad

Utah: Give me a minute and I can help you with your report

Brayden: It's okay, just have it on my desk by 5

Utah: I'm not doing it for you

Jaxon: I made this friendship bracelet for you

Florida: I'm not really a jewelry person

Jaxon: Oh...it's okay, you don't have to wear it-

Florida: No, I'm gonna wear it forever back off

Brayden: There's no such thing as ghost!

Jaxon: Fine then, what do you think that noise is?

Brayden: I dunno, probably just a murderer or something.

Jayden: Dad, can you bring me some more chips?

Utah: Go to bed

Jayden: I'm in bed

Jayden: I'm just hungry

Jaxon, after they break something: Oh my god! We have to leave a note! We have to-

Utah: What? It was an accident, who cares?

Jaxon, about to cry: We have to apologize!!

Utah: You're so honest who raised you

Jaxon: You did

Utah: Oh right

Utah: I guess we can leave a note

Utah: [peacefully wrapping presents]

Kayleigh: vibe check!!

Kayleigh: [hits him with a wrapping paper tube]

Utah: Study hard or you're going to McDonalds

Kingsley: We're going to McDonalds if I don't study?

Utah: Kingsley, no-


	77. Random stuff

I understand all the bad religious Utah stuff, but I also love him having bob belcher vibes and being a bi dad that loves his wife and kids 

One of the states child proofing everything one day and they find Florida looking angry curled up in a ball on the floor because he couldn't open what ever it was that got child proofed lmao

What did they do before the statehouse? They moved for the series, so what happened before? 

Florida learned French for Louisiana

Florida secretly likes musicals 

What would California's favorite book be? 

Jaxon studies history and linguistics 

Both Jaxon and Kingsley like Greek mythology

I was going to make a joke about how Florida runs the Wendy's twitter account but then I realized it could also be California or New York

Florida spamming Texas with the cowboy needs a hat TikTok sound

Florida could quote any TikTok trend/vine around California or Utah's kids and they'd all finish the quote

Florida and California using quotes whenever the others annoy them

California: Say Colorado

Colorado: What?

Florida, running by screaming: I'M A GIRAFFE 

DC: [Does something stupid]

California: What the FUCK is up Kyle

California: No, what did you say dude??

California: Step the Fuck up 'kay

DC: What?


	78. random quote stuffs

Florida: If you get high in a basement are you really high?

Colorado: Shit man

Jaxon: Cow says "moo"

Jaxon: Butterfly doesn't say anything

Jaxon: and the pig says "you have the right to remain silent"

Florida: I like this one

Utah: [horrified silence]

DC: all wars are violent

Jaxon: What about in 1866 when Liechtenstein's military went out and none of the 80 soldiers sent were injured, and that in fact 81 returned, including a new Italian "friend"

DC: uh

Jaxon: If "womb" is pronounced "woom" and "tomb" is pronounced "toom"

Jaxon: Then why isn't "bomb" pronounced "boom"

Kingsley: Is that a pun

Illithyia: Studying, right? 

Jaxon, watching a video called "BANANNA SLIPS ON MAN!": ...yeah

Utah: Someone shot themself in the face when the bullet ricocheted of an armadillo 

Jaxon: Karmadillo

Jaxon: If you step on a person's foot, they open their mouth like a trashcan

California: [steps on Texas' foot]

Texas: [screams]

California: It works

Jaxon: How old were you when you realized E.g means "Example given" and I.e means "in essence" 

Florida: 455 years old

California: "is it push or pull" I panic to myself as the doors close

Jaxon: Panic! At the doorway

Kingsley: At least somebody closed the god damn door

Washington: bite off the corner of your pizza roll and blow into it for easy cooling

Jaxon who has 3 projects due in an hour: Life is too short for that

Jaxon: Put the whole thing in your mouth and do the open chewing thing while exhaling flames like a dragon

California: How much espresso can kill a person

Kingsley: Isn't it like....175 shots?

Jaxon, who accidentally drank 14 because he didn't realize it was double shots: That seems like way too much

DC, getting angry: Do you even know basic math?! Basic addition?! Florida, what's 2 + 2?!

California: [whispers] it's seven

Florida, who was not paying attention: Seven


	79. Jaxon stuff bc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know anymore

Jaxon: [forgets the word for lid]

Jaxon: [walks up to Utah with a pan]

Jaxon: Where's his hat

Kingsley, to the groupchat at 3 am: Honque

Jaxon: French geese be like:

Utah: Why did your school call me?

Jaxon: [mumbles]

Utah: I can't hear you

Jaxon: I poured water on a kids test because he kept looking over at mine and writing down my answers

California: Why is Jaxon at the meeting?

Utah: He got kicked out of class

California: Why?

Jaxon: I said the government was a bunch of dickheads and called anyone that tried to defend the government a dickhead in training and the teacher called my dad

California: Well you're right

Utah: Don't encourage this

Florida: Why was he kicked out this time?

Utah: He kept cursing while the teacher was talking about censorship

Utah: What did you say when they asked you to stop?

Jaxon:

Jaxon: "What, are you going to censor me?" 

Jaxon: Wait

Jaxon: Awesome is from like

Jaxon: Filled with awe

Jaxon: So that means handsome is

Kingsley: Please go back to bed

Jaxon: Fuck!

Illithyia: Language

Jaxon: Fuck is actually of Germanic origin, related to Dutch, German, and Swedish words for "to strike" and "to move back and forth."

Jaxon: But the first time it's ever shown up was the 16th century-

Illithyia: Go to your room.

Jaxon: Carpe diem is "seize the day"

Jaxon: carpe noctem is "seize the night"

Jaxon: and carpe collum is "seize the neck"

Jaxon: so if you don't shut up-

And some headcanons to end it

Jaxon wears glasses

He is a little shit and a chaos gremlin but instead of being physically destructive he'll just keep talking and bringing random facts up until someone is either freaked out or he wins whatever argument he's in

He curses in other languages he knows (only at home) so Utah/Illithyia stop telling him not to curse 

He has social anxiety and agoraphobia 

He uses weird insults like "I'm gonna harvest your toes" or "may both sides of your pillow be warm"


	80. Quote stuffs

Florida: Everybody has a gay cousin

California: Bitch 

California: I don't have a gay cousin

DC: 

California: Oh shit

California: I am the gay cousin

Florida, being immature: [points at Cali and DC being sweet] What the fuck

Florida: is this allowed?

Florida: is this allowed?

California: Stop

Georgia: It's 4 am, why are you baking a cake? And what's with the party decorations and sweets?

Louisiana: He's celebrating the death of his sleep schedule and sanity

Florida: Yeah, want a cookie?

Florida: I want to give you the world but I'm broke

Georgia: Come here

Florida: [comes closer]

Georgia: [hugs him]

Georgia: I have the world right here in my arms :)

Florida: [loud sigh]

Georgia: What's wrong?

Florida: You haven't looked at me for 10 minutes

Georgia: We're watching a movie

Florida: Did I ask for an excuse??

California: I heard you like bad boys

DC: not really

California: Oh thank god

Florida: I heard you like bad boys

Georgia: I don't

Florida: Which works because I'm bad

Florida: At everything

Louisiana: 1 in four people are gay

Texas: So someone here is gay

Florida: I hope it's Georgia, he's nice

California: I hope it's DC, he's cute

California: What do you want to be for halloween?

Florida: Loved

California: What?

Louisiana: Georgia ate his garlic bread

Georgia, trying to be sweet: Did it hurt when you fell from heaven? 

Florida: No, but I scrapped my knee crawling out of hell

(That quote could also be Cali/DC)

Georgia: I love you

Florida, flustered: Well I didn't ask you

Florida: Why aren't there synonyms for "me"

Georgia: because there's no one else like you

California: that was surprisingly wholesome

Georgia: Florida, what do IDK, LY, and TTYL mean? 

Florida: I don't know, love you, talk to you later. 

Georgia: Okay, I love you too, I'll just ask Cali.

Florida: wait-

California: You're blocking the view

Florida: Bitch I am the view 

California: No, I meant-

Georgia: He's right

Georgia: Here, I'll drive you home

Florida: No, I have a boyfriend

Georgia: 

Georgia: I'm your boyfriend


	81. quotes but the ships are everywhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't had enough coffee for this

California: You know what your problem is? You're really hot so no one has ever told you to shut your stupid fucking mouth

Texas: You think I'm hot?

California: 

Texas:

California: Shit

Colorado, sobbing: It's a mental break down

Colorado: [blows into the wrong side of a kazoo]

Colorado: [flips the kazoo the wrong way]

Colorado: [sad kazoo noises]

DC: What do you do when life gives you lemons?

California: Make a chocolate cake and leave a bitch wondering how I did it

Florida: I thought you make orange juice

[texting]

Florida: I'm gonna tell him

Florida: I'm gonna tell him I love him

DC: Go for it!

Florida: I love you

Florida: I told him

DC: Good!

DC: What'd he say?

Florida: 

Florida: "What'd he say"

Florida: Do you love me?

Louisiana: We're getting married tomorrow

Florida: is that a no

Florida: I'm pretty sure my soulmate is a bag of gummy worms

California: I just ate a whole bag of those

Florida: You fucking piece of shit, that was the love of my life

Florida: Would you take a bullet for me?

Georgia: Of course-

Florida: Great! I spoiled Cali's book, have fun! 

Florida:[runs out]

Georgia: Wait-

Florida: [hugs New York]

New York: [doesn't hug back]

Florida, hurt: Oh [goes to leave]

New York: [pulls him back into a hug] I can't stay mad at you

California: [yawns]

DC: being that pretty must be exhausting 

California: Is that why you're always tired?

DC: [blushes furiously] 

New York: IF YOU SAY ONE MORE WORD

New York: I SWEAR 

New York: I'M GOING TO GRAB YOUR FACE

New York: AND kiss it because you're adorable

California, flustered: oh

Florida: I have to kill him

Florida: I don't know how to hit on him so he has to die

Florida: You're way taller than me

Florida: Can you fucking slow down

Alaska: Get a pair of roller skates and hold my sleeve

Alaska: We don't have all day

Alaska: Yorkie I'm sorry

Alaska: Babe please talk to me

Alaska: Baby?

Alaska: Love?

Alaska: Light of my life?

New York: Sorry doesn't bring back my fucking skittles, Alaska

Florida: Cali help

California: What did you do??

Florida: I think I'm being homophobic

Florida: I keep getting upset whenever DC kisses a guy

Florida: And it keeps bothering me when he talks about dating a guy

Florida: I'm being homophobic

California: Are you being homophobic or are you upset it isn't you he's kissing

Florida: Holy shit

Florida: Like you and Texas?

California: Exactly

California: Wait


	82. I'm trying my best

Florida: I love you

DC: [shoving laundry basket into Florida's hands] stop saying I love you to get out of chores

Florida: Is two plus two four

Florida: anddoyouwanttogooutwithme

DC: yes

DC: wait

California: If you bite it and you die, it's poisonous. If it bites you and you die, it's venomous.

Georgia: What if it bites me and it dies!?

New York: Then you're poisonous. Jesus Christ, Georgia, learn to listen.

DC: What if it bites itself and I die?

Louisiana: That's voodoo.

Texas: What if it bites me and someone else dies?

California: That's correlation, not causation.

Washington: What if we bite each other, and neither of us die?

Florida: That's kinky.

California: Oh my God.

[Everyone is standing around the broken coffee maker]

Florida: So. Who broke it? I'm not mad, I just wanna know.

Everyone:

DC: ...I did. I broke it.

Florida: No. No you didn't. Connecticut?

Connecticut: Don't look at me. Look at New York.

New York: What?! I didn't break it.

Connecticut: Huh, that's weird. How'd you even know it was broken?

New York: Because it's sitting right in front of us and it's broken.

Connecticut: Suspicious.

New York: No, it's not!

Georgia: If it matters, probably not, but Washington was the last one to use it.

Washington: Liar! I don't even drink that crap!

Georgia: Oh really? Then what were you doing by the coffee cart earlier?

Washington: I use the wooden stirrers to push back my cuticles. Everyone knows that, Georgia!

DC: Okay let's not fight. I broke it. Let me pay for it, Florida.

Florida: No! Who broke it!?

Everyone:

Georgia: Florida... Connecticut's been awfully quiet.

Connecticut: rEALLY?!

[Everyone starts arguing]

Florida, being interviewed: I broke it. I burned my hand so I punched it.

Florida: I predict 10 minutes from now they'll be at each other's throats with warpaint on their faces and a pig head on a stick.

Florida:

Florida: Good. It was getting a little chummy around here.

Florida: [Posts a super low-quality image to the group chat]

Washington: If I had a dollar for every pixel in this image, I'd have 15 cents

Florida: If I had a dollar for every ounce of rage I felt in my body after I read this text, I would have enough money to buy a cannon to fire at you

CDC: Actually I did the math, Washington would have $225, not $0.15.

Washington: Fam I'm right here....

Louisiana: If I had a dollar I would buy a can of soda :)

Florida: while you're there could you buy me an apply juice please?

Louisiana: Sorry I only have a dollar

Florida: :(

California: Hey I just realized the CDC is right, Washington would have $22,500 because it's a dollar for every pixel, not a cent

Louisiana: If I had $22,500 I would buy a can of soda and an apply juice

California: You can buy anything you want with $22,500

Texas: Yeah and they want soda and apply juice

California: Apply juice to what

Connecticut: Directly to the forehead

Washington: Great chat everyone

Florida: Hypothetically

CDC: Oh god.

Florida: If I push someone off a cliff

Florida: and they die

Florida: then they died of natural causes

Florida: right?

California: no???

California: you murdered them?

Louisiana: yes

Louisiana: Gravity is natural

CDC: If there's no underlying condition it isn't natural. If it is an outside force you didn't die of natural causes.

Florida: Wait-

Florida: Crimes are fun

DC: Crimes without good reason are wrong

California: Crimes are wrong

Louisiana: Crimes are cool

Washington: Crimes are bad!!

New York: depends on the crime

California: no one should commit crimes

Florida: Tag yourself, moral edition

California: I take it back

Florida: Quick, what's the best way to get revenge

DC: Letting go and living well

Florida: Anyone else?

Louisiana: Robbery

Rhode Island: Arson

New York: Murder

CDC: Jesus

DC: I'm starting to regret showing Florida how to use a blender.

Florida: Why?

DC: You're drinking toast.

Florida: So?

Florida: Croissants: dropped

Louisiana: Road: works ahead

California: BBQ sauce: on my titties

Washington: Shavacado: fre

New York: Miss Keisha: fuckin dead

DC: I didn't understand a single word of that and I hate every single one of you.

Massachusetts: I understood every single word of that and I hate every single one of them too.

Florida: So what're you guys having for lunch?

DC, looking at the food he burnt: Regret.

California: If you had to choose between Louisiana and all the money I have in my wallet, which would you choose

Florida, after Louisiana woke him up: How much money do you have?

Louisiana: YOURE SUPPOSED TO PICK ME

California: 63 cents

Florida: I'll take the money

Louisiana: FLORIDA

California: you would take 63 cents over Louisiana?

Washington: you know what that means

Louisiana: you don't have enough money for chicken nuggets

Georgia: Nothing in life is free.

Utah: Love is free!

Louisiana: Adventure is free.

California: Knowledge is free.

Florida: Everything is free if you take it without paying.

Florida: Every time I hear someone talking about updog, I'm torn between not wanting to fall for it and wanting to help them complete their joke.

DC: Okay, but what is updog?

Texas: Updog is a long sausage in a bun, often served with ketchup, mustard, onions, and/or relish.

Washington: No, that's a hot dog. An updog is when a new version or patch of an application is released.

Massachusetts: No, that's an update. You're thinking of the fourth largest city in Sweden.

New York: that's Uppsala, where's updog is the giant spider in Harry Potter.

California: That's Aragog. Updog is a symbol conventionally used for an arbitrarily small number in analysis proofs.

CDC: You're thinking of epsilon. Updog is an upward-moving air current.

Florida: No, that's an updraft. An updog is the modern version of a henway.

Washington: What's a henway??

Florida: About five pounds.

New York: We've been conducting an ongoing study to see what Florida will and will not eat.

California: Grass? Yes!

New York: Moss? Yes!!

California: Leaves? Ohh, yes!

New York: Shoelaces? Strange but true!

California: Worms? Sometimes!

New York: Rocks? Usually nah.

California: Twigs? Usually!

New York: DC's cooking? Inconclusive!

Georgia: How did you... test this?

New York: You just hand him stuff and say 'eat this' and if he eats it, he eats it.

New York: ... I don't know how to feel about this.

Washington: IS THAT WHERE ALL MY SPARE SHOELACES WENT?


End file.
